Percy Jackson After Story
by JaeLillis
Summary: Written by Rae Millis and Jiwon Lee. We decided to start a new story but using the same writing because the owner of the other fanfiction, Isabella Beltran, could not fix her laptop. This is a story after the titan war, after all the chaos ends, but it was yet another beginning.
1. 1 Percy

Percy sat at the table, He stared at the food. Blue pancakes with maple syrup, blue toast, and bacon with eggs. Annabeth sat down next to him.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Fine." said Percy as his mom poured milk into his cup.

"Seaweed brain, I know there's something wrong. Tell me." Annabeth pressed.

Percy's mom sat down across Percy. "Yes, Percy. You've looked ill. Are you sure

you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Percy snapped. Instantly he fixed an apologizing glance to his mom. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Ever since Leo-" Annabeth closed her mouth."I miss him, too."

Percy didn't reply. He pictured Leo with him, side by side. He missed him. How long had it been? 4 years? 4 years since the battle with the giants. But that wasn't the reason why he was feeling…weird. Ever since the war with the giants, he had felt the same as he did in Tartarus, when he had killed Akhlys with poison. Like a piece of glass had shattered inside him.

The three ate in silence. Percy quickly finished his pancakes that he had drowned in maple syrup, rushed into a bathroom, and locked himself in. He leaned against the door, sighing. He wanted to go back to Camp Half-Blood. He wanted to fight, and feel excited for victory. He slapped himself softly. He shouldn't think like this. Besides, Annabeth was with him- staying over for a week. How great is that?

He unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom. He could see Annabeth standing up from the kitchen table. Their eyes met. Annabeth smiled.

"Had to go, Percy?" she asked.

Percy smiled. He should enjoy her stay at his house, not worrying about his stupid feelings. For gods' sake, Percy thought. Why was he having this queasy feeling in his stomach? He should be happy. He was with Annabeth and they defeated Gaea, so what was the feeling in his stomach?

"Hey, do you want to stop at Camp Half Blood with me today?" Annabeth asked, interrupting Percy's thoughts.

"Sure."

Then Annabeth ran into the bathroom. Had he said something?


	2. 2 Annabeth

The blue pancakes made her feel queasy. Well, she had felt queasy since last week, when they had come back from Camp Jupiter for summer break three days ago.

"Ummm… I'll be right back," Annabeth said as she ran to the bathroom clutching her stomach.

What was happening? Annabeth was confused. And she was rarely confused. She hated not knowing what was happening. Annabeth felt a strong feeling inside. Something was pushing her inside. Could it be…? Already? _Well, It doesn't matter, _thought Annabeth. _There are more important things to be accomplished right now. _Today she and Percy would just go to Camp Half-Blood and meet her old friends. She missed the Athena cabin.

Although she felt comforted, Annabeth couldn't ignore the feeling inside her stomach. As if there was something growing inside her. It hurt. Annabeth sighed. Trying to hide her anxiety, she walked out of the bathroom.

"Well, were the pancakes bad? What's going on?" Annabeth asked, acting casual.

"I can assure you that the pancakes were fine. I make them almost every morning. But I don't think you are. Here. I have a gift for you," Percy's mom replied, handing Annabeth a thin object wrapped in plastic.

Annabeth walked into a separate room and opened it. She almost died of shock. It was a pregnancy test. _That's not possible,_ thought Annabeth, _what's going on?_ Were Percy and the other four playing a trick on her?

"Hey, whats up?"Percy said.

"Nothing," Annabeth said quietly while hiding the test behind her back.

She side stepped into the hallway, and put it in her bag.

"Ready to go?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, let's go."

On the drive in Percy's car, Annabeth started to relax with the wind blowing in her hair. She looked at his face trying to picture when he was 11. The young Percy, shorter, with a more childish face, and his eyes wider and rounder. Annabeth smiled. Then she felt queasy again.

"Percy, can you…"

She threw up all over the car. The wind blew it all over Percy's face.

"ANNABETH!" Percy yelled.

He pulled the car over.

"Hey! What's going on with you? I'm worried about you. What's happened? You always look kind of sick and you've been acting strange and secretive. What's going on?" He said wiping the puke off his face

"Nothing, Percy. NOTHING!"

SCREECHHHHHHHHHHWAAAMMMMMMMMBANG!

"ANNABETH! GET DOWN!"

The car flew across the street. Then a gigantic Tyson came, broke the window, grabbed Percy from the neck and snapped it in half.

"PERCY!" Annabeth sobbed."NO!"


	3. 3 Leo

The wind blew on Leo's face. He looked behind him. Calypso's hair looked beautiful in the setting sun.

"Leo?"

"Yes, Sunshine?"Leo said calmly.

"LOOK!"

It was a cyclops. It was holding someone in its hand.

"Woah! Holy Hephaestus, What's that?!"

Then, he looked more closely and realized in the cyclops's hand was a limp Percy, looking paler than ever.

Leo was breathless and so stunned he couldn't speak.

"Percy…"

Leo saw a brown haired girl bending over. Was she throwing up?

"Calypso, we're going to have to take a little detour!" Leo said, shaking.

They swooped down to the ground on Festus.

"LEO!" Calypso yelled over the wind. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"DON'T WORRY, I HAVE A PLAN!" Leo screamed.

"As usual!" Calypso mumbled. "LET ME GUESS. IT'S INVOLVED WITH BEING NUTS!" She yelled back.

Leo stopped Festus right in front of the cyclops.

"Hey, ugly!" Leo shouted.

It turned then Festus blasted him with red hot flames.

"Nice shot, Festus!" Leo said.

"UGGGGGGG…." the cyclops muttered.

For a moment of glory Leo thought the cyclops was dead. Then he remembered, they were immune to fire, like he was.

The cyclops stood up again. It reached for Festus, but the dragon slammed his head with the cyclops's. He could hear a loud clang. Ouch.

The cyclops fell to the ground with a loud thump, and Percy fell to limply to the ground. Leo pulled Fetus to a stop on the cold ground. He hopped off, running to Percy's side.

"No,no,no….." he stared at the limp body, covered in puke (he guessed it was from Annabeth) "Percy…"

He felt Calypso's hand on his shoulder. Tears stung his eyes.

"You couldn't have done anything." She said, looking down.

He heard sobbing but it wasn't his. As she looked up, he could see Annabeth in a distance, slowly walking towards them.

"We have to get him to Camp Half-Blood, before, before.." Annabeth murmured between sobs when she reached them. "Let Chiron treat him."

Leo hauled Percy on Festus, his eyes dark. He didn't think anyone, even Chiron, could heal Percy Jackson.


	4. 4 Nico

Nico watched the sun go down, like he did almost every day at Camp Half-Blood. The darkening sky looked beautiful with the mixture of red. _How peaceful., _he thought to himself. UNTIL…..

Suddenly, he could hear creaking above him. As he looked up, Nico saw a gold,mechanic dragon slowly landing on the ground next to him.

"What in the name of the gods?" Nico muttered. "That's Leo's dragon. But Leo is…"

The dragon landed with a thud. Four figures hopped off. But only three were standing. The other was being hauled off. The figure was limp, almost looking as if it had no life in it. Nico stared at dismay. The people were Annabeth, a girl with long, brown hair, Leo, and… could it be…

_Percy._

Instinctively he ran towards them. Leo, who was supposed to be dead, was here, and Percy was dead. As Leo looked up with grief in his eyes, Nico grabbed his shirt.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he yelled in fury. "YOU KILLED HIM!"

"Get off him!" the girl with strong eyes shouted. "I made those clothes for him!"

Nico continued. "YOU MURDERER!" he looked at Annabeth. "WHAT have you done to him?"

He could hear hooves thundering against the ground. It was Chiron.

"Oh, gods, Percy…." he murmured. "We need to get him… treated."

"No, Chiron," Leo said. "He… Percy… is dead."

It felt like the whole world had fallen. Nico collapsed to his knees. No. It couldn't be. However much he tried to ignore it, Nico knew Percy was dead. He grabbed Leo's legs with both hands.

"NO!" his voice shook. "NO… Why… Why him…"

After the funeral, Nico went to the Hades cabin and allowed his tired body to sink into sleep. He knew what he would do. As he sighed, he gave way into dizzying darkness.

He opened his eyes. Darkness surrounded him. He took a deep breath, and said the name that echoed in his head over and over.

"P… Percy. Percy Jackson."

Light flashed in front of his eyes. As he covered his eyes, he could hear a familiar voice.

"Hey, Nico."

Nico uncovered his eyes. In front of him, stood a ghostly Percy, with sadness in his eyes.

"You… You're…" Nico trembled.

"Yes, I'm dead. Get over it." Percy muttered.

"But… How?"

"I don't know. It just sort of happened." Percy looked really confused. "But I know who did it."

"Who? I'll get revenge."

"No, Nico. It was my brother, Tyson."

Nico stared in shock and dismay. Tyson? The cyclops? Why would he…?

"But… Tyson's your brother!"

Percy stood in silence.

"You stupid… Why didn't you defend yourself? No, you couldn't have. Annabeth should've!" he hated her more than he had ever did. "It's all her fault! If she hadn't been so selfish-"

"Nico," Percy stopped him. "It wasn't her fault. She couldn't have done anything."

"But- But you can't just leave us to suffer! How about us? You're just leaving us? You're leaving me? You know I-" Nico took a deep breath. "liked you. And I still care."

"Nico, I'm sorry." Percy began to fade."Take care of Annabeth."

"No!" as he reached out his hand, he woke up from his dream, panting and sweating.

"I'll avenge you, Percy," Nico murmured. "Even if you don't want me to."


	5. 5 Nico

It was still dark; the only light was from the half moon shining down. Nico walked to Percy's grave, letting his tears fall. wishing he could do something. Anything.

" I always suspected you liked him." Hades' voice sounded.

"Father, what are you doing here?"

" You know when I told you that some deaths can't be prevented?"

"Father, this is not very comforting!" Nico growled.

" Well, sometimes there is another way. I think you know that way." Hades said slyly. " Well, I will be off."

Hades was right: Nico did know what he was talking about. It was not allowed by the gods but- Nico didn't listen to them very often.

"Ok, here goes nothing."Nico laid down on the wet grass.

Again he was in the black space. He knew he didn't have much time before Percy would be in the underworld (5 minutes if there was traffic)

" Percy," he called.

Again the ghost of Percy appeared.

"I need you to take my hand," Nico said softly.

Percy looked over his shoulder.

" YES, I am talking to you! Do you see anyone else?!" Nico said impatiently.

Percy moved closer, taking Nico's hand.

" Just out of curiosity, why are we holding hands ?" Percy asked.

"Shhh! Are you crazy? Don't shout! We're getting out of here!"

" How?" Percy whispered.

"I will transfer some of my life into you so you can live." said Nico."Hopefully," he mumbled. "It can only be done by children of Hades. It's a death thing. You Ready?" He asked.

"Ummm.." Percy said.

" I take that as a yes," Nico began to concentrate. "Oh, and close your eyes."

Pain overwhelmed his body as he passed on a part of his life to Percy. Even with his eyes closed Nico could still could see the blinding light. They appeared outside of Percy's grave. Next to him lay Percy, the real Percy. He looked as awesome as usual.


	6. 6 Annabeth

Annabeth woke up, startled. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. She still couldn't believe the fact that Percy had died. That his own brother killed him. Even though his brother was a giant cyclops it still didn't seem fair. He had always been kind and gentle. She opened the door and almost threw up again.

"Percy!" She gasped." Nico?"

"Go get Chiron…" Nico gasped in pain. "Now." he gasped again.

She ran to the big house only to run into Chiron half way there.

"Annabeth what are you doing up already?"

"Percy!" she gasped. "HE'S BACK!"

Annabeth couldn't help grinning. She knew Nico had broken the rules but it didn't matter. Percy was back!

The next day Percy was moved to the big house. She couldn't stand watching him in pain, but she knew he would be comforted if she was around. Annabeth watched him, wondering if she should to break the news to him. She had tried Ms. Jackson's present and unfortunately the answer had been yes. They were going to have a baby, at the age of 22!


	7. 7 Calypso

The last few years with Leo Valdez had been the best moments in her life. He may not be the best hot guy but he had improved. His hair was still and wild and curly as usual but he had grown taller and he had a bit more muscles, but still pretty scrawny, but that was sexy. Despite his lack in muscle he made up for it in personality, the guy knew how to have fun! Just the other day they had broke onto a closed water park so they could have the whole place to themselves.

" Hey, umm... Calypso?"

A voice sounded, startling her from behind. It was Annabeth, one of Leo's friends.

" Oh hi. How is Percy?" Calypso asked.

" He's... he's fine. I just came to ask a question." said Annabeth nervously."I thought you may be able to help."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Umm…. I have to tell Percy something and..." Annabeth trailed off.

" You can tell me anything! I won't tell anyone, I promise. Calypso said soothingly.

" Ok, I am pregnant." Annabeth said.

" Of all the things you were going to say I did not think you would say that!" Calypso said, surprised.

"So what should I do?"

" Well I guess... be honest with him; tell him straight away. The sooner, the better!"


	8. 8 Percy

The pain in his head was so bad it hurt to open his eyes. He tried to remember what happened but couldn't.

" Yo Percy how're you feeling?" Will Solace asked.

"Fine, just… my head really hurts." Percy replied.

"Hmmm... let's try this." He poured a few drops of brown liquid down his throat.

Percy's headache instantly cleared and he felt better.

"Oh, and Percy there is someone here to see you" Will told him before he left.

The door opened, and Annabeth appeared.

"Hey, Percy. Feeling better?"she asked.

" Yeah. What's up?" He said.

" Umm... I got some big news for you," Annabeth sat down next to Percy.

"I...Im…"

"Say it, wise girl. Don't hesitate."

"Fine." Annabeth took a deep breath. "I-I'm pregnant."

Percy's eyes grew round. He laughed in excitement.

" Seriously!?" said Percy, still laughing. "Are you joking around?"

"Percy!" she yelled. "This is serious. Stop laughing!"

I'm going to be a dad!" Percy shouted out. "I'm going to have a baby!"

"Quiet down!" Annabeth hissed.

" No, Annabeth this amazing! We should celebrate!" Percy said, cracking up still.

"And I have the party ready." Chiron's voice sounded.

"What?" They said at the same time.

"Just kidding!" Said Chiron. "But we should celebrate!"

" NO!" Annabeth screeched.

"Oh, Come on." Percy encouraged.

" Shut up, Seaweed brain!" She yelled, storming out of the room.

"She's just nervous." Percy told Chiron.


	9. 9 Annabeth

She hid her face under her hands. How did Chiron hear them? Ugh. Now the whole camp would know. As she headed to the Athena cabin, Chiron stopped her.

"Annabeth," he said."You need to learn your diet in order for your baby to be healthy."

"Fine." Annabeth muttered. Better get it over with.

After Chiron lecturing Annabeth to eat many fruits and vegetables, Annabeth headed to the Athena cabin. If only she could get away from all these people.

She sat down on her bed. The other Athena demigods murmured amongst themselves, glancing at her from time to time. Chiron probably had told them to be silent when Annabeth was resting so she could get rest.

Sighing, she lied on her bed and closed her eyes.

In her dream, Tyson was with Nico. They were… fighting. Tyson tried to grab Nico but he fought back fiercely with his army of the dead. Then, Tyson grabbed Nico by his waist. Nico screamed…

Annabeth woke up, gasping. It was still night. Why did she have a nightmare about Nico and Tyson? With a chill across her back, she silently tiptoed out of her cabin and rushed towards the Hades cabin. She opened the door. Nico di Angelo was nowhere to be seen.


	10. 10 Leo

Leo walked into the room. Percy was lying on his bed, looking very bored. He closed the door behind him and sat down next to Percy.

"Hey, man. Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Percy stopped to think for a moment. "Wait. Leo, you're alive!"

"Yeah." said Leo. "Duh."

"But… how?"

"Festus saved me."

Silence. Leo quickly though about a topic to talk about.

"So… Percy! Congrats! You… You're going to be a daddy!"

"Thanks, man. I'm really happy about it."

"You better be a good daddy to you little baby!"

Percy smiled.

"I hope I can get off this bed soon."

"Me too." Leo stood up. "See you later."

"Bye."

Leo closed the door. He sighed. He felt so glad for Percy- yet jealous. He picture two babies, a boy and girl, laughing as Leo played with them, and Calypso smiling beside them….

He shook his head. He could think about that later. This was too soon. He walked out of the big house to be surrounded by the rest of the people from the prophecy of seven: Piper, Jason, Frank, Annabeth, and Hazel. Piper and Hazel were crying and Jason had the funniest smile on his face. It went well with the glasses.

"I told you he was alive." said Annabeth.

"Leo!" screamed Hazel.

"Hey girls, how it going?" he replied.

"Leo, man. How'd you survive?" Jason asked.

"I threw the physician's cure into Festus, so when I died he injected it to me and then I fell out of the sky with him and we landed in Ogygia. Then we took Calypso off the island and since then we've been traveling the world together.

"Leo, you don't have to talk about me as if I'm not here," said Calypso sarcastically while appearing behind Leo.

"So you're the famous Calypso," said Piper, "Well Leo, I approve."

"I don't need your approval, all I need is Leo," Calypso muttered.0

"All all the ladies need is Leo," Leo "quoted".

" HAHAHAHA." Piper said" SHUT UP LEO!"

" Guys focus. Nico in trouble." Annabeth said.

"You know what? I don't need Leo anymore," said Calypso sarcastically.

"I like this girl," replied Piper turning to face the others." But we should really get going."


	11. 11 Nico

Nico had to get revenge on Tyson; there couldn't be man killing cyclops running around. It obviously had nothing to do with Percy, except the fact that it did. He wanted to kill Tyson for killing Percy, and he wanted to make it painful and slow. Suddenly Tyson's hand came out and grabbed Nico lifting him in the air. Nico swung his sword, slicing a cut on the cyclops's hand. Tyson bellowed. Nico swung his sword again, this time aiming for Tyson's neck. Then someone called for him.

"NICO! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Annabeth.

"This monster deserves to die! HE KILLED PERCY!"

"Stop! We think he is being possessed!"

"What!? Possessed? Isn't that impossible?"

"No, of course it's possible."

Then Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper, and Jason ran in. They all froze when they saw the scene in front of them. Some had a look of terror on the face and the others were just confused. Nico stood there. His black sword in one hand, and blood all over him while he was summoning his army of the dead. Suddenly pure fury washed over him. He turned to stare at Tyson. Tyson slowly began to fade, turning into a blur of what looked like gas. The ground underneath him split open and he started to sink into Hell. Then a new voice screamed for him to stop.

"NICO! STOP! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO THIS!" Piper yelled.

"I'm avenging Percy's death. Don't get in my way." Nico muttered.

Then a loud voice rang in Nico's head. He was pretty sure the others could hear it too, because they were looking surprised.

HELLO, YOUNG DEMIGODS. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU.

Annabeth froze. Terror flashed across Nico's face for a millisecond. What was that?

he wondered. He knew he heard the voice somewhere.

A giant figure stood on the ground beside Tyson, who seemed to be asleep. The figure was almost invisible like gas, but a thin outline showed that it was there.

Nico froze. He remembered the voice. Tartarus. How…? Why was he like this? Maybe Tartarus had used mist or some sort.

I HAVE COME TO AVENGE MY WIFE.

Nico braced himself to fight. Wait a minute. There was a person standing in a distance, behind Tartarus' almost invisible figure.

"Percy?"


	12. 12 Percy

12 Percy

Percy got out of the bed and tiptoed out of the big house. He had overheard Annabeth telling her friends that they were going to rescue Nico, who was fighting with Tyson. Percy silently called for Blackjack and rode onto him.

When he landed at the place where he was pretty sure he had met Tyson, he looked around. There was no one here.

Suddenly, the ground opened. Percy fell, but Blackjack whinnied nervously, floating in the air. He looked like he couldn't control himself. As Percy screamed, the ground closed back. He landed with a oof.

"I've been waiting." a voice sounded.

Percy stood up and turned around. It was a tall man with black eyes. He could hardly see his pupils in his eyes.

_PERCY JACKSON_, the man said, _DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?_

Percy shook his head, answering yes.

_I AM TARTARUS, HUSBAND OF GAEA_, the man smiled. _OR I WAS THE HUSBAND OF GAEA, UNTIL YOU KILLED HER._

Tartarus charged at Percy. It was like it was being played on slow motion. Percy looked around. He could see a pool of black-red liquid, in the neverending black space. Instinctively, Percy urged it to form a giant wave and cover Tartarus.

Percy grinned for a second, thinking that he had won the fight. But he hadn't. Tartarus stopped for a second, then charged again.

Percy dodged Tartarus' blow. Again, he created a wave of the black-red liquid and soaked Tartarus. This time, Tartarus retreated, panting from the choke. What was that liquid? Poop?

Suddenly, Percy felt dizzy. The world spun. He fell to the ground, trying to recover. _No… Don't get off guard… _

Percy felt a burning sensation inside. His eyes rolled. He couldn't breathe. He had felt like a piece of glass had broke before inside him, but this time it felt like a nuclear explosion had went off.

Percy laughed. He didn't know why, but he just felt like it. He tried to control himself, but he couldn't. He was pretty sure he sounded like a maniac. As the world went black, he could hear Tartarus' voice.

"Help me avenge Gaea. We will kill all the demigods in existence."

And Percy could hear his own voice, too.

"Yes. We will kill them all."


	13. 13 Annabeth

"Hello, my dear friends," said a voice. She could hear the bloodlust and insanity in the voice, but still it sounded familiar.

"Who are you?!" yelled Annbeth.

"I'm disappointed you don't recognize my voice, sweetie. After all you love me and you're having my child."

"Percy…?" Annabeth whispered, scared.

Then Percy stepped out of the shadows. There was a evil grin covering half of his face. He laughed. It sounded as if Percy was insane, he walked towards her Riptide in his hand. Annabeth slowly took small steps backward. _This isn't Percy, It can't be, _Annabeth thought, _But still it looks just like him._ Then she realized where she had seen this face before. This was how Percy looked when he controlled the poison in Tartarus, except this was ten times worse.

"Oh, Annabeth, join me. We can defeat everyone together with the help of my dearest friend."

"Join you? What are you talking about? And what dearest friend?"

_**WELL HE IS TALKING ABOUT ME, OF COURSE. I'M HIS DEAREST FRIEND. PERCY, SHOW YOUR LOYALTY TO ME BY KILLING ALL OF THE DEMIGODS IN HERE.**_

"Certainly, Tartarus."

Percy was beside Piper in a flash, it was impossible for anyone to see him as he moved. He had been improving his sword skills at Camp Jupiter, but Annabeth didn't realize how good he was. No one could reach him to protect Piper because there was a puddle of a black liquid surrounding them.

"Don't touch the liquid!" shouted Annabeth, "It's poison!"

So that's what made him like this, Annabeth thought to herself, Tartarus knew what happened to Akhlys and he used that against Percy, making him control the poison had turned him into this.


	14. 14 Piper

Piper knew that Percy could control poison, but she hadn't realized it would be that scary. All Piper could do was use charmspeak.

"Percy, stop. We're your friends. You shouldn't be doing that."

Percy froze for a moment, but then Tartarus interfered using his own form of charmspeak.

_**PERCY. YOU KNOW THAT YOU WANT TO KILL THEM. THEY ALL LEFT YOU EXCEPT ANNABETH, THEN SHE KEPT THE SECRET OF THE CHILD FROM YOU AND THE REASON YOU DIED WAS BECAUSE SHE HAD AFFECTED YOUR VISION.**_

Percy snarled and swept his sword at Piper. The only thing to deflect the sword was a gust of wind that Jason had sent.

"Percy don't listen to him. He tricked you. We're your friends."

_**DON'T LISTEN TO THAT WITCH. SHE IS USING MAGIC IN HER VOICE.**_

It was a back and forth battle between Piper's charmspeak and Tartarus' voice, until finally Hazel interfered placing Percy in a Mist jail. Percy struck at it and shouted. The rest of them started to surround the cage, but Percy controlled the poison making it surround him like a barrier. There was no chance for them to get him, so they ran.

"Percy… Percy…" Piper heard Annabeth repeating as she ran.

Annabeth was crying and once they were back outside and Hazel released the cage. They found Blackjack outside and then they left to Camp Half Blood along with the pegasus. The whole time Blackjack was whining and whimpering.


	15. 15 Percy

Percy was frustrated. Not to mention confused. He wanted to stay with Tartarus. He wanted to kill his friends, but he couldn't remember why. But he just knew he had to. He wanted them dead, limp on the floor. Percy couldn't remember when he started to think this way . All he knew was he wanted them to die by his hand.

_**PERCY, MY FRIEND, SHALL WE FOLLOW THOSE PESKY DEMIGODS?**_

"Yup. Tartarus. Lead the way." Percy replied with a grin.

There was no other friend in the world he trusted more. Expect for Annabeth. No. She could not be trusted.

_**NEVERMIND, PERCY. LET'S NOT FOLLOW THEM; THEY HAVE ALREADY LEFT WITH YOUR PEGASUS, BLACKJACK. WE HAVE BIGGER ISSUES TO DEAL WITH.**_

"What? I want to see them shaking with fear at the tip of my sword!" said Percy, following it with an evil laugh.

_**PERCY, I MUST LEAVE. SOME OF MY CHILDREN ARE CALLING ME.**_

Tartarus left and Percy was alone with his thoughts. He decided to go to Camp Half Blood, find them and try to kill them.


	16. 16 Percy

When Percy arrived at Camp Half-Blood he acted as he used to before his thoughts changed. He found everyone talking at the big house. Percy walked in with his old smile on his face.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered weakly, and everyone turned to face him.

"Hey, guys. I'm really sorry about what happened. As soon as Tartarus left I went back to normal. I was wondering where you were."

"Oh my gods!" said Hazel.

"Umm… Annabeth? Can I talk to you outside?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, of course!"

They walked outside, and as soon as they were out of everyone's sight Annabeth hugged him. Percy hugged her back.

"Oh Percy! I was so worried about y-"

Percy swung the butt of his sword and hit the back of her head. Annabeth crumpled to the floor. Percy carried her to Blackjack and climbed on. Even though he had changed, Blackjack still was his pegasus, and obeyed him.

"I have your precious Annabeth!" Percy yelled at the big house.

The demigods all came rushing out.

"Come and find me if you want her back!"

He flew off into the night on Blackjack, Annabeth resting limply on the back of the horse.


	17. 17 Calypso

Calypso didn't know any of Leo's friends, well except for Percy. She did think that Percy was really evil, and she thought he would never come back. She tried to put Jason and Percy out of her mind, but she just couldn't. She wanted to talk to them.

When Percy had took Annabeth, Calypso had fallen to her knees. Percy had better not hurt the pregnant demigod. She hadn't really trusted him to come back, but just like every other demigod he left the island to never come back. She never expected a scrawny, short, Hephaestus kid to save her.

"We've got to go get him!" Calypso yelled. Running after Percy and Annabeth, desperately throwing her knife into the sky only to hit a tree 20 feet away.

"LEO, do something!" Hazel whispered, "Before she kills herself."

"Umm, Calypso?Baby?" Leo said tentatively.

"I HATE HIM!" Calypso yelled after Percy. "YOU! YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO HARM ANNABETH!" She pointed her finger at Percy, slowly getting out of sight. "You are a sorry excuse for a demigod!" She growled. She looked at the other demigods. "You could've stopped him! What were you thinking, just standing there?"

"Ummm I-"Jason mumbled, while Hazel looked down at her feet. Frank and Piper just gave her guilty eyes.

"You could've done something! You all could've! When I came running to see what was happening you were just standing there, staring at Percy carry Annabeth away!"

Then Calypso collapsed on the ground. "The gods know what Percy would do to Annabeth… The poor girl… and the baby… It's all your fault... I HATE you…"

"Calypso, we are your friends." said Piper, trying her charmspeak on her.

"Don't try that on me!"Calypso growled.

"Leo! Help me get her up." said Frank with frantic eyes, worrying that Calypso could launch at them at any moment. Leo stood stunned for a second before helping Frank pull Calypso up off the ground.

"Let me go, you stupid Mars demigod! Annabeth could be saved while you're doing this!" Calypso flailed.


	18. 18 Annabeth

Annabeth woke up. Her head really hurt.

"Percy?" She called.

She could tell she was alone, in some cave. She was not tied up which was a plus. She got up making her way to the front of the cave. As sunlight shined on her, she could feel warmth. Annabeth looked around, looking for a trace of Percy.

"Looking for me?" Percy's voice sounded rough and raspy like he had done a lot of yelling. "You're not going anywhere!"He growled.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice trembled. "What- what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Percy said, pushing her down.

"Percy, this isn't like you," Annabeth tried to sit up. "What did Tartarus do to you?"

"You betrayed me now it's time to get my revenge!"Percy yelled.

Percy raised his sword. Annabeth closed her eyes, but she didn't feel anything. When she opened her eyes, Percy's left hand was holding onto his sword arm, stopping the sword from crashing down onto Annabeth. Sweat poured down his cheeks.

"MUST KILL!" he muttered. "NO, YOU LOVE HER! SHE BETRAYED YOU!" Percy collapsed on the ground, screaming in pain.

Annabeth slid out of Percy's range.

It's like how a god fights with his Greek and Roman side, she thought. But I know Percy isn't a god.

"Where did you go?" Percy bellowed. Annabeth ran panting through the trees. It felt weird running away from Percy, but she knew this wasn't him. The real Percy anyway.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT?!" Percy yelled. Annabeth wanted to answer him, but she couldn't let him find her.

Tears streaming from her cheeks, Annabeth kept running through the woods.


	19. 19 Leo

He couldn't believe her being so mad at them like that. He had pulled her off into the woods.

"Are you okay, Calypso?" Leo asked. "You seemed so mad!"

"Sorry," Calypso muttered sharply. "I-I'm just so worried about Annabeth's baby."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Leo replied.

"Maybe. Probably not." said Calypso wistfully. "You don't understand. Percy's different. He was never like this before. Oh, what has happened to him? What will happen to Annabeth?"

Leo felt really sorry for Calypso, but also jealous at the same time. Why did she care so much about Percy, but not him?

"I'm sorry, sunshine, but all we can do is wait. And I'm really thankful he didn't take you." Leo said softly. "I love you."

"Gods, Leo. I don't know what I would do without you." Calypso said, moving her arms to hug him.

"Ok, so no more yelling at my friends. They don't really like it. Promise?"Leo asked.

"Promise"She said.

Leo smiled. Talking with Calypso babe was the best thing in the world.


	20. 20 Annabeth

Annabeth stopped at a tree, panting. She climbed up the branches and sat down on a thick branch. She could hear Percy in a distance.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Percy yelled, clearly angry. "COME OUT, COWARD!"

Annabeth's tears streamed down her cheeks. She cried quietly. Percy must've heard her sobbing, because she could hear his footsteps heading towards her.

Annabeth closed her eyes. She would die, at the hands of her own love. She had to think. Percy came into the clearing, yelling like a maniac.

"COME OUT NOW!" Percy screamed. Breathing deeply, Annabeth jumped onto Percy from the ! WACK! Annabeth had knocked Percy out. The forest was filled with pleasant quiet.

"Percy, you're not the brightest apple in the tree, are you?"Annabeth said.

She dragged the unconscious and limp Percy up the hill to where Blackjack was tied up.

"Blackjack, please, help me save Percy!"

Blackjack whinnied impatiently as if saying, "Hey, what took you so long?"

She rode onto Blackjack, this time Percy unconscious on the back. She took off back to Camp Half-Blood.


	21. 21 Jason

Jason was down because Calypso was so mad. He was really glad Piper wasn't like that. Then Jason heard a shouting in the distance. It was Annabeth! And she was riding Blackjack! There was something hanging off the back of the pegasus.

"Annabeth!" he called. "And Percy?"

"Hey, Jason!" Annabeth landed the pegasus on the ground. "I'm back!"

"Wha-What? How?" Jason helped Annabeth haul Percy off Blackjack.

"What in the name of the gods is happening?!" yelled Nico in the distance.

"Percy captured me." said Annabeth.

"We all know that! Duhhhhhh!" said Leo.

"Valdez, shut your pie hole," said Frank.

"Enough of that, boys." Hazel chided.

"Help me tie Percy up somewhere," Annabeth called out, halfway to Bunker nine. "Just for now. He tried to kill me."

"Ropes won't hold him. We are going to need chains," muttered Calypso.

"Annabeth, is that you?" asked Chiron, coming out of the big house.

"Yeah! It's me! I knocked Percy unconscious. We need chains to restrain him for when he wakes up."

"Tie him up?" said Chiron, confused, though he helped Annabeth drag Percy to bunker nine.

_What have Tartarus done to Percy?_ Jason thought. _He's not the Percy Jackson I know anymore._


	22. 22 Percy

Percy woke up, dizzy. His arms and legs hurt. He looked around, realizing that he was tied up in chains. When he tried to move, his limbs really hurt. He looked around for Riptide. Maybe it was back in his pocket.

He sighed. He should've listened to Tartarus. If only he had obeyed him, Percy wouldn't be like this.

"Where are you?" Percy yelled out. "Come here and untie me!"

He could hear sobbing. He strained to see. Was it Annabeth? That coward must be crying again. "Oh, Percy… Why did you make me do this?"

Percy snorted. "Untie me, coward, or I will kill you."

Suddenly, Percy's head hurt. It felt like it was about to explode. He tried to do something, but all he could do was groan while his arms were chained. Memories flickered in his head. He was sitting on a hill with Annabeth, watching the sun set behind the sea. Then his vision changed. He was falling down, hugging Annabeth at the same time.

Percy panted, trying to recover from his headache. His vision cleared.

"Anna...beth…" Percy murmured.

"Percy?"

"I... I'm sorry…" Percy tried to stop himself from saying these words, but he couldn't.

"Percy? Are...are you back?"

"I love you…"

He stopped himself from saying any more. His headache cleared.

_What was that about? _he thought to himself.

"Annabeth Chase," said Percy. "If you don't untie me now-"

"Percy!" Annabeth ran towards him and started to unlock the chains tied to him.

_Well, that worked._

Just as Annabeth was about to unlock the last 3 chains, Piper bust in.

"No! Stop it! What are you doing?"

"Percy! I'll save you!"

"No! Stop!" Piper yelled in charmspeak. Annabeth stopped, to Percy's disappointment. He sighed. When would Tartarus come?


	23. 23 Piper

Piper still remembered him. Parker. He died at the age of 12 and Piper was 9 at the time. He had died in a car crash while he was on his way to a party with his friends. Life had been great then, except the part where her brother had died. She hadn't known she was a daughter of Aphrodite, neither did her brother, but the car accident had been caused by a monster hitting their car.

Piper sighed. Annabeth had went a bit crazy. She had stopped her in time with her charmspeak or Percy would have rampaged through Camp Half-Blood.

As Piper walked out of the Big House, she felt a shadow above her. As she looked up, she saw a white pegasus. She stumbled out of the way just in time it landed.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Wait. The rider of the pegasus' face looked very familiar. He landed and stared at her.

"Hey, you look VERY familiar. You look just like my younger sister!" said the mysterious rider.

"Well, umm…. Are you a demigod?"

"Yeah, I'm a son of Venus."

"Oh! I'm the daughter of Aphrodite!"

"What's your name?"

"Piper."

"Are you serious?!"

"What? You don't like my name?"

Suddenly the strange demigod was hugging her. It felt so familiar yet different.

"Pipes? Is that you?"

"Wait, why are you calling me Pipes?"

"Don't you remember me?! It's Parker!"

"Parker! Oh my Gods! I missed you so much! What happened?"

"You thought I was dead," Parker replied. "But I survived, thanks to Reyna."

"Where were you, for all these years?"

"I lived in Camp Jupiter."

"Camp Jupiter? But when I visited, you weren't there!"

"I'm sorry. I hid, I was scared you might not like me. But I knew I had to come to Camp Half-Blood, to find you, and tell you I'm alive."

"It's okay. You're alive, and that's all that matters. How did you find out you were a demigod?"

"In the car crash, I saw… a monster. Reyna fought it. Then she told me I was a son of Venus."

"You mean Aphrodite."

"No. Venus. When she gave birth to me, she was Venus, not Aphrodite."

"So… You're… How old are you now?"

"24. I'm 24 years old."

"Wow. I-I'm 21."

"Parker!" it was Reyna's voice.

"Reyna?" Parker gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"You think it's okay to go off without letting anyone know where you went? The whole camp was-" she looked at Piper. "Oh. Umm… Okay."

"Hello, Reyna." Piper greeted.

"So… How's your reunion?"

"Did you know all along?" Piper suddenly got angry. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Your brother wished to keep away from demigods that came from Camp Half-Blood,"Reyna replied. "Until today... I guess." She gave Parker a angry look.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Parker apologized in a not-so-official way.

After the reunion with her brother, Piper went back inside to Bunker Nine. Annabeth was sitting in front of the chained-up Percy. She wasn't unchaining him, thank the gods.

"Percy, please talk to me." Annabeth pleaded.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Percy replied.

Annabeth sobbed. It must be hard, to get rejected by the person you love. Piper gently put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth just kept looking at her stomach, swollen.

"Oh, our baby," Percy snorted. "I hope the baby won't turn out to be a crybaby like someone."

Annabeth sobbed some more. Piper thought it was unfair that Percy would suddenly turn on Annabeth like this. Sighing, she walked towards the exit.

"Let's go, Annabeth."

"You go. I'll stay here for a minute more or so."

Piper took another glance back before leaving. Why was Percy breaking Annabeth's heart like this?


	24. 24 Frank

Frank walked into Cabin Nine, where Percy was chained up. If no one wanted to do this, he would do it.

Percy raised his head as Frank got close. His eyes were full of hatred.

"Percy Jackson," Frank started. "Who are your parents?"

"I have no parents." Percy muttered.

"Wrong," Frank punched Percy's chest with his fist. Percy let out a painful _oof. _"Your mother is Sally Jackson. Your father is Poseidon."

Percy glared at Frank. His eyes turned dull, as if he was bringing back memories from his head.

"Let me ask again. Who are your parents?"

"No one!" Percy yelled loudly. Frank punched him again.

"Ow!" Frank mocked his pain. "You hit my fist with your face! Now, what were you saying?"

Percy panted, recovering from Frank's macho Son-of-Mars fist.

"Sally Jackson," Percy muttered in disgust. "Poseidon."

Frank sighed. Percy would need a lot of training. But this was a start.

"Now, who's your wife?"

"Annabeth." Percy groaned.

"Great job. Do you love her?"

"I guess."

"Guess?" Frank clenched his right hand into a fist.

"I love her!"

"Good."

"Now, list all the names of your friends."

"Tartarus," Percy replied. Tartarus, Tartarus, and Tartarus. Oh, and did I mention Tartarus?"

Frank sighed. He slapped Percy this time, and he began to laugh weirdly.

"HA!" Percy yelled, still laughing. "Son of Mars, did you really think you could defeat me like this?"

"What do you mean?" Frank backed away. Percy was crazy.

Percy's eyes filled with concentration. Frank could hear flowing water run beneath the floor. Suddenly, pain seared his left arm. Some black liquid had poisoned him.

Frank yelled in pain, holding his arm. He backed out of range from the black liquid while Percy laughed like a maniac. The world spun, and the last thing Frank heard was Hazel's furious voice ringing in his ears.


	25. 25 Annabeth

Annabeth had been terrified and outraged at the same time when she had ran into Bunker Nine with Hazel to find Frank on the floor, groaning in pain. They had quickly moved him to the Big House.

How could Percy do this? Furious, she stomped into Bunker Nine, walked straight up to Percy, and slapped his right cheek as hard as she could. The room echoed with a painful sound.

"YOU!" she yelled. "YOU- YOU ARE AN EXCUSE FOR A DEMIGOD!"

"Oh, come on, dear. Don't you call me that, to your beloved Percy."

"How could you do this to us, Percy?" Annabeth's nose was an inch away from Percy's. "Remember when we were all friends? How we loved each other? How we defeated Gaea together and faced every single problem together?"

"That's the problem," Percy muttered. "Gaea-my best friend's wife-is dead."

"Oh, Percy…"

Annabeth had disagreed to Frank's idea of torturing Percy with his old memories so he could at least remember them, but now she knew it had to happen.

"Percy Jackson," said Annabeth. "From now, Operation Save Percy will begin."


	26. 26 Percy

Percy opened his eyes to Annabeth's voice. His daily routine was going to begin. In the morning, Annabeth would wake him up, lecture him about how Percy should think of the demigods in Camp Half-Blood as his friends and how he should think of Tartarus as an enemy. Then he had an awkward breakfast when Annabeth would feed Percy blue pancakes. They didn't taste so bad. Then Annabeth would tell Percy about what had happened before all of this started. The whole day, Annabeth would just sit in front of Percy and talk to him while he just let the day pass.

"Percy," Annabeth started. "Say something about the demigods at this camp."

"They are my friends. I will not hurt them or do any harm to them. They are my friends. They are my ally." said Percy, his voice flat like a robot. Annabeth would force him to say these boring and disgusting sentences every morning.

"Very good. Now list the names of your best friends here."

"Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Frank, Leo," Percy listed the names he was familiar with. "Nico and Calypso."

"Good job. Who are your parents?"

"Sally Jackson and Poseidon, the smelly, wet, old-"

"No, Percy," Annabeth slapped Percy. He was so used to it, Percy's reaction wasn't much. "Poseidon is not smelly. Say it 3 times."

"Poseidon is not smelly. Poseidon is not smelly. Poseidon is not smelly."

After breakfast which included blue pancakes (No idea why they're blue), Annabeth sat down in front of Percy and started to tell random stories.

"Percy, remember our first kiss? On the hill? We were watching the sun go down. Remember?"

Percy brought the strange memory of Annabeth kissing him to his head. Percy quickly shook it away. Why did he have that memory?

"Oh, and remember when Thalia came back as human instead of a tree? And what about the time when-"

Percy didn't get to hear Annabeth finish the sentence. His head felt like it had been beaten up by drumsticks. This had always happened when Annabeth told him about his "past".

While Percy was still recovering, Annabeth went on. It hurt his head even more.

"Stop!" he finally yelled.

"Percy, what's wrong? Did I offend you?"

"Just stop it!" his body couldn't take this life anymore. He didn't want to live the rest of his life chained up, eating blue pancakes, and hurting his head. His rage gage exploded. He put all of his strength and rage into his arm, thrusting it back and forward until the chain broke. He did the same to all of his limbs, finally free. Percy was amazed at his strength, and he was pretty sure Annabeth, who was backing away, was too. He had broken chains!

"Now, sweetie, what were you saying?" Percy reached for Riptide, uncapped the pen, and swung it in front of Annabeth, looking menacing.

"Percy, don't do this."

"Oh, yes, I will."

As he brought his sword crashing down onto Annabeth, the door opened. A boy with determined brown eyes appeared and jumped on him. Dropping his sword, Percy fell to the ground underneath the interrupter.


	27. 27 Leo

Leo had met Parker, Piper's brother, who was supposed to be dead. Well, he'd seen a lot of people who were supposed to be dead. Like Percy, for example. He was like a zombie. First, after Tyson had broken his neck, he came back from his grave. Then, he had been knocked out several times like when Annabeth jumped on him. Now that he thought about it, Leo noticed that Percy was jumped on a lot. Today, Parker had tackled him.

Leo had arrived just in time to see Percy and Parker rolling on the ground, fighting. He had cheered for Parker, but Annabeth had shushed him. It had been pretty intense.

Leo had helped put the beaten up Percy back in Bunker Nine but this time, not chaining him up, but using a machine he had made to tie him up stronger. Much stronger. He called it VIA, for Valdez is Awesome.

Parker had fought and won well, in spite the fact that he was a son of Venus, not Ares or Mars. Percy was pretty strong, and beating him is very impressive.

"Oh, Percy… Percy… No…" Annabeth had sobbed.

"It's okay, Annabeth. Percy will return to normal… soon." Hazel had comforted her.

"NO! HE'LL NEVER COME BACK! HE'll JUST LIVE THE REST OF HIS LIFE STUCK IN BUNKER NINE WITH THE STUPID MACHINE!"

"Hey! Are you calling the VIA stupid?" Leo had shouted. Hazel and Calypso had glared at him, which made him whimper like a dog. Leo wasn't afraid of Calypso, but when Hazel was angry she just spooked him.

Annabeth sobbed some more.

"Let's go, Annabeth." Piper said. Leo started to walk out of Bunker Nine.

Annabeth just kept sobbing. "You go. I'll stay for a minute or so."

Leo took another glance back at Annabeth before he left. Percy was sure breaking Annabeth's heart.


	28. 28 Frank

After recovering from the poison, Frank had left the Big House and went straight into Bunker Nine, where Percy was now tied up with Leo's new invention. There was one on each limb, and held Percy tight against the wall.

Frank walked up to Percy, looking as menacing as he could. He put all his strength into his fist and punched Percy straight in the stomach.

"Aagh!" Percy yelped.

"That's what you get for poisoning me!" he punched him again.

"Tartarus!" Percy yelled.

"He won't come for you!" Frank yelled back.

"Urgh!"

"Why? Does it hurt?"

"Frank…"

Frank stiffened. Percy seemed to be normal for once. "What?"

"Frank, tell Annabeth I'm sorry."

"Percy, you bad boy, if you're pretending-"Frank said laughing nervously.

"Tell them all I'm sorry for what I did. I can't stop it.

"Percy?"

"Tell Annabeth I love her. And I am sure I will love our baby, too." Percy gasped out the words."Frank, I need you to do something for me. I need you to kill me."

"Percy, no."

"Do it for me, Frank. Please. I am afraid I will do something bad."

"NO!"

"Frank, kill me."

Just then, Annabeth came busting in.

"PERCY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ARE YOU BACK TO NORMAL!?"Annabeth yelled. Then, something glazed over Percy's head as his eyes rolled.

_**FOOLISH FRIEND, I TOLD YOU THAT YOU SHOULD BE PATIENT. **_ It was Tartarus' voice.

"I-I was trying to-"Percy muttered.

_**I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO DO! YOU SHOULD HAVE OBEYED ME!**_

Percy bowed his head. "Yes, I'm sorry. I should have obeyed."

Frank and Annabeth backed up. Tartarus wasn't really here; the thing glazing over Percy's head was just acting as a walkie-talkie.

"Will you let me out?" Percy asked.

_**STAY FOR A BIT LONGER, MY FRIEND. THAT IS YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR NOT OBEYING ME.**_

The glazing thing over Percy's head disappeared. He sighed and bowed his head. Frank walked back over to Percy.

"Percy?" he called.

"What have you got to say to me, son of Mars?"

"Percy!" Annabeth ran to hug him.

Percy seemed to relax in Annabeth's arms. Then, he straightened up.

"Get off me, brat!"

Annabeth backed down, her eyes filled with pain. Frank led her to the door and gently pushed Annbeth out. He shut the door.

"What was that about?" Frank shouted.

"I'm trying my best to make Annabeth Chase cry and whine like a baby."

"You shut! Your pie hole!" Frank put all his strength and fury in his fist and slammed it into Percy's guts.

"Ow! Dude, what was that for?" The look of hatred was gone from Percy's eyes.

"Umm... nothing."Frank replied.

"SHUT UP, FRANK ZHANG!" Percy suddenly shouted.

"What?"

"Frank?" Percy's voice quieted down, but went up again. "I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Percy, you okay?"

"What were you saying, Frank?"

"I was saying-"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Frank closed his mouth. Percy was going nuts. Maybe he was going back and forth; from his normal self to the other.

"Uhhh…" Frank didn't know what to say.

"I SAID!"Then Percy surged forward.

"Percy are you-"

"SHUT UP" Then he fell back not to move for a long time.

The door busted open and revealed Parker, Leo, and Nico standing behind it. Nico looked really mad.

"What are you doing to Percy?"


	29. 29 Nico

When Nico had heard Percy was being chained up, he had been furious. When he had told Leo, and Parker, they had known already. Why had nobody told him? Was it was because he was son of Hades or because he had wanted the relationship between Nico and Percy to be more than friends even though he didn't anymore? When he asked they had just shrugged. Now he was heading over to tell Will he would understand. He burst through the Apollo cabin.

"Will?" He called.

"Will's not here." One of the Apollo demigods replied.

"Where is he?"

"Dunno. I haven't seen him all day."

What was Will up to? He ran out of the Apollo Cabin. He could find him later. Nico took Leo and Parker to Bunker Nine. He ran through the door. Frank and Annabeth were standing in front of Percy, who was chained up. Nico ran in, shoving Frank aside.

"What are you doing?!"Nico yelled. Frank looked startled as Nico started to unlock the chains tied up to Percy.

"Whatever they did to you, Percy, I'll get them back!" Nico yelled. Percy was silent. His eyes were closed. Was he asleep? Or dead? Fury rose up inside him.

Frank ripped Nico's arm off the chains. "Are you crazy?"

"You're hurting him!"

"He's not the Percy we know! He's hurt people more than I am hurting him! He deserves it!"

"Percy doesn't deserve torture!"

"This kind of Percy does!"

"You- you-" Nico was unable to say anything. He pushed Frank aside, ran past Leo and Parker, he ran to Hypnos' cabin.

"Hypnos!" he yelled Hypnos, who was asleep. "I need your help."

"What?" Hypnos asked drowsily.

"Help me get into Percy's dream!"

"What? Nico-"

"Just do it!"

"All right." Hypnos muttered.

Nico felt sleepy. He lied onto the floor and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Percy was looking at him.

"Nico?"

"Percy!"

"What are you doing here, Nico?"

"Frank was torturing you!"

"That's not me."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't control my body, or what I'm saying," Percy didn't meet his eyes. "So that's not me."

"That has nothing to do with Frank punching you!"

"Nico, don't listen to what the chained up Percy says."

"Percy, but-"

"This is only my dream, Nico. I won't be like this in the real world."

"Percy-"

"Nico, I sometimes change back to my normal self. Take that chance."

"What do you mean?"

"Goodbye. Tell Annabeth I love her."

"How about me?"

"Go, Nico." Percy began to fade. Nico opened his eyes back at Hypnos' cabin.


	30. 30 Percy

Percy opened his eyes as Nico di Angelo bust into Bunker Nine. Percy did his best to look menacing.

"Percy!" he shouted. "Can you hear me? You have to come back to your normal self!"

"I can hear you." Percy tilted his head to one side. "My normal self?"

"Percy, listen to me," Nico got closer. "Think about Annabeth."

Percy brought out the memories he had about Annabeth. The sweet, wise girl…

No, he had to stay focused. Annabeth was his enemy.

"Why would I think about that brat?"

"Percy, please… Annabeth loves you. You're going to be a father. Do you want your baby to live without a father?"

Percy brought the picture he had dreamed of into his head. Annabeth was watching him with a smile while he played with his baby. They were laughing, so happy…

His eyes rolled. Percy gasped for breath. The world spun.

"Nico!" he gasped.

"Percy?"

"I… I don't have a lot of time," the words spilled out of Percy's mouth even though he wasn't controlling it. He just had to say the words his mind wanted to. "I-"

"Percy's back!" Nico shouted. Annabeth and Leo came running in.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried out.

"Guys!" Percy silenced them. "Listen. Get me in water."

"What?"

"Just do it!" he could tell time was running out. He wanted to yell, "I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!", but he just couldn't.

His mind whirled. His body felt like it was on fire.

"I SHALL DESTROY YOU!" Percy finally said what he wanted to. Then he couldn't continue. "Guys! Quick! Get me into water!"

He felt himself being unchained. When he was free, he reached for his pen, uncapped it, and brought its tip down onto Annabeth's head. NO! A voice in his head yelled. His left arm flashed out and stopped it just in time. _Not again!_

Percy struggled to control himself. He kept telling his left arm to let go. But it just kept holding his sword arm until he had to bring the sword down.

"I WILL KILL-" Percy raised his sword again, but was cut off. "Guys! Do it!"

Annabeth grabbed Percy and lifted him up onto her shoulders. She panted against his weight. Nico and Leo helped her as Percy tried to get down. How was Annabeth doing this? Percy was much taller and heavier than her. Percy was carried outside of Bunker Nine.

"Quick! To the lake!" Percy ordered without wanting to. "IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN, I SWEAR I'll-"

"Shut up, Percy. Stop changing your mind." Leo muttered.

After a pain five minutes of Annabeth carrying him, he was thrown into the lake. Percy felt pain as well as comfort. He felt like he belonged here. As usual, he wasn't wet and could breathe. He relaxed his body and let himself sink to the bottom.

He hit the bottom with a soft thud. The weight of his sword must've brought him down. Annabeth had done him a favor. He was free. Maybe she could be trusted. Just a bit.

Percy felt something hit his back. A school of fish were swimming around him. They seemed to be saying, "He is back."


	31. 31 Leo

Leo wasn't a fan of swimming. In fact, he didn't really like water at all. He was vulnerable underwater. He wouldn't be able to use his powers. At least it was not Gaea's territory. He hated it when she would form masses of soil into a shape of her sleeping face. He called it sludge potty face.

When Leo had run into Bunker Nine with Annabeth, Percy had been back. He had asked- no, demanded, only for them to throw him into water. Leo had watched Percy sink to the bottom of the lake. His relaxed face had made him wonder if Percy would stay there forever. Annabeth had probably wondered that too, because she sent Leo to check on Percy.

Leo could see Percy on the bottom, eyes closed. He swam towards him. He tried to say Percy's name, but all that came out were bubbles. A school of yellow fish swam around Percy. Leo tried to shoo them away, but running out of breath, he swam back up to the surface.

"What's he doing down there?" Annabeth asked.

"He's just sitting there."

"Sitting there?" It was Nico.

"I mean, he's floating and all." Leo muttered.

"So you just watched him float there?" Annabeth asked again, this time sounding angrier.

"I couldn't do or say anything."

The surface of the lake flickered as Percy burst out. He walked up the shore, totally dry. Leo was disappointed. He was planning to dry Percy with his powers and somehow impress Annabeth so he could show her that he was... useful.

"Percy?" Annabeth called.

"I need to say this quickly," said Percy. "I… I need you to kill me."

"WHAT?" Annabeth cried out.

"It can't be done by me. I'll stop myself from doing it. Please. It's the only way."

Annabeth and Nico just stared at Percy. Leo just stood there.

"I didn't want to tell."Percy continued. "I was going to have Frank do it."

"Percy, how could you be so unthoughtful," Hazel, who had just came, demanded. "Putting Frank in that position?"

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. I want Annabeth to do it."He said glancing at Annabeth."I want her to be the last thing I'll see."

"No, Percy. Never. I couldn't!"

"Annabeth, we don't have time," Percy stared into Annabeth's eyes. Leo felt uncomfortable. He thought if he had to do that to Calypso. "Do you want me to keep destroying and killing?" Percy continued.

"But-"

"Percy, you moron!" Nico shouted. "I already used half of my life energy on you! Don't expect me to do it again, cause then we'll both be dead!" Then Nico shook his head angrily. "I am going to go find Will, the only one who really cares about me!" He stormed off into the dimming light.

"I don't want to live, with knowing I could hurt someone" Percy replied, clearly getting impatient. "Do it, Annabeth. It'll bring me at peace."

Annabeth's hand slowly grabbed her knife. She was trembling."If it will make you happy…"

"Do it." Percy closed his eyes. Then he opened them again. His eyes were rolling around. It was kind of gross.

"Umm... Percy, dude, can you chill the eye rolling? It's kind of nasty!"Leo said.

"I will come back," Percy muttered. "I will kill you all, when I do...:"

"Percy, no! I love you!" Annabeth murmured, clearly not knowing Percy had changed again.

Leo thought there had been a little too much drama going on the past few days. But something told him it was just the beginning.


	32. 32 Parker

He had been waiting for the moment to happen, when he would meet Piper, playing the scene over and over in his mind. He would go to her cabin and tell her that he was her brother. Then Piper would hug him and tell her how much she loved and missed her brother.

But that's not what happend; she HATED him, loathed him. She would barely even talk to him and now even Reyna was mad because he forgot to tell her he was leaving the camp. He had tried to explain but Piper had just gotten madder. He was about to leave when Chiron came and asked him if he could stay for dinner. He had agreed even though he didn't really want to. Now he was sitting at the Aphrodite table which wasn't a good thing with Piper glaring at him every 5 seconds.

"Hey Piper?" he called softly.

"What do you want?" Piper didn't even look at him.

"I-I'm sorry for keeping away from you."

"Parker Mclean," Piper sighed. "If you tell me the reason you hid from me, I'll forgive you."

Parker flinched. He didn't really like his last name. If he told anyone his last name they would think he was amazing and would treat him different. It was hard enough being the son of Venus; people thought he was handsome already, but with a dad that's a famous movie star. He felt sorry for Piper. She grew up alone, but he always had Camp Jupiter.

"Pipes, I'm so-"

"Don't call me that," Piper snarled. She stood up and walked away from him to go to bunker nine.

Parker sighed. He got up and followed Piper. Percy Jackson was gone. Parker's heart skipped a beat as Piper gasped.

"Annabeth!" Parker yelled. Parker ran around until she found Annabeth crying by the lake. Leo, Hazel, and Frank were standing by her side.

"Percy…" Annabeth sobbed.

"What happened?" Parker demanded.

"Percy asked us to get him to the lake." Leo replied.

"And you listened to him?" Piper asked, outraged.

"He was back," Annabeth trembled. "We brought him here. He asked me to…"

"To kill him," Frank finished. "Then he ran away."

Annabeth kept crying.

"Oh I am...so sorry. "he murmured.

Annabeth just cried louder.


	33. 33 Annabeth

Annabeth had cried as much in the past few weeks then she had in the past few years. Percy had come back, but only for a couple of minutes. When he ran off it had broken her inside. Percy had promised he would never leave her but he had already left her twice in two weeks. When would this end?

"Annabeth, it's lunch!" Chiron called.

"I'm not hungry!"Annabeth called back. She was acting like a little kid but she didn't care.

"I'M NEVER GOING TO EAT AGAIN!" She screamed. Annabeth was angry now. She wanted to hit something. She was sitting in the forest, so the closest thing was a rock. She hurled the rock at a tree then another, and another.

"Yo girl, calm down or you're gonna kill someone." Leo said walking out from behind a tree. Annabeth slid down into a sitting position, out of breath.

"Leo...Leo, Leo, Leo."Annabeth said looking up at him smiling.

"What?" Leo asked.

"How are you so lucky?"

"What do you mean?" He asked again.

"Well, your girlfriend is a goddess, you're funny, and you can build anything!"

"Don't forget my fire power!"

"Leo can I do something?"

"Umm…"

"It would make me feel better!" Annabeth said sounding hopeful.

"Ok, fine, just if …"Annabeth grabbed his wrist and flipped him over. Leo landed on the ground with a loud THUNK. Annabeth felt much better.

"How about we go get some dinner?"Annabeth asked.


	34. 34 Jason

He had been nervous about Percy and all his crazy stuff, but now he didn't know if he should be more concerned about Piper. She had been on edge ever since Parker came. Just the other day he had heard them arguing; it sounded like Parker was try to explain to her something, but Piper wouldn't listen. When he asked her about it later she had told him to not get into "her" business. Since when did she keep things from him? _Oh no, here she comes. _Jason thought as Piper came into view.

"What are you doing here?"She asked. Jason was just outside the Aphrodite cabin.

"I just... umm... wanted to... talk to you." Jason looked up at Piper nervously.

"Why?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"Well it can wait. I have to go talk to stupid Parker!" She said, glaring at him like it was his fault. Then she stomped up the steps to the Aphrodite cabin and slammed the door.

"Pipes, wait.." Why was she acting so uptight? She knew he loved and cared about her!

Jason sighed. He walked away. He just wanted a moment from all this chaos. Calling the wind, he was lifted into the air. He called more wind and flew off into the night.

This was his moment alone. He should enjoy it while it lasted. He flew around like Peter Pan and looked down at the great view of Camp Half-Blood. Even though he was telling himself that this was great, he was still worried.

Piper's brother, Parker, was not a very good influence to Piper, which was making Jason annoyed. He was making Piper mad. Why couldn't they just make up?

But the thing that made him worry the most was Percy. He had changed. A lot. He wanted to kill unlike the Percy he knew. He had tried to kill Annabeth. He thought about his sister, Thalia, who was among the Hunters of Artemis. He had sometimes imagined what it would be like to have her beside him. Would they be fighting like Piper and Parker?

Jason realized he had flew a bit too far. As he was turning to go back, he saw a figure in the air. It was… a person. He flew towards it.

"Who are you?" he called.

"Who are you?" the voice asked back.

"Answer my question!"

"Answer mine first!"

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," Jason flew closer. It was an Asian girl with long brown hair with glasses. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled. Jason felt uneasy. "I'm Jennifer Less."

"How are you flying?"Jason asked the strange girl.

"It's a power I always had," the girl replied calmly. "I can see that you can fly, too. And what were you saying? Jupiter? The planet?"

"Wha-What?"

"You're calling yourself a son of a planet."

"No, Jupiter's a god!"

"Oh, really? Then I suppose you believe in Jupitelisim?" the girl laughed.

"Well… I umm…"

"Oh, come on, are your seriously like a nerd?"The girl snorted.

"No, seriously and my good friend Percy is son of….never mind. "Come with me."

"What? Why? I don't even know you!"

"You will soon." The girl was kind of getting on his grabbed her arm and began to drag her down to the ground.

"STOP! What are you doing!"The girl yelled. The girl's wind was surprisingly strong, but not as strong as Jason's. He began to drag her down to Camp half-blood.


	35. 35 Annabeth

Percy was gone. Annabeth woke up thinking that every day, smiling. She might as well be happy if she will die of a broken heart. She always tried to be optimistic.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Piper had asked.

"Fine!" Annabeth had said, smiling. She didn't want Piper to worry about her. "Fine! Happy! Yay! Everything is awesome!"

Piper had just stared at her like she was crazy. Why? She was just being optimistic.

She was walking along the lake where she had last seen Percy, like she always did every day. But there was something strange in the water. Was that a person? _PERCY_! She leaned in closer to get a closer look. Suddenly the water lurched back into a ten foot wave a hurled a limp girl onto the beach. Annabeth ran forward grabbing her wrist to check her pulse. She was alive.

Her closed eyes flickered open and scanned Annabeth. The girl screamed.

Annabeth screamed, too. She let go of the girl's wrist. The girl scrambled back, alarmed.

"Don't hurt me!" she cried out. "Please don't hurt me!"

Annabeth stopped screaming. She studied the girl. She had short blond hair with beautiful green eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Don't hurt me!"

"It's okay. I won't," Annabeth reached out her arm. The girl grabbed it and stood up. "So… who are you?"

"R...Reagan," the girl murmured. "Reagan Marigold."

"Marigold?"

"Yeah. I hate my last name."

"No, it's fine," Annabeth was surprised the girl wasn't wet. "How long were you in there?"

"Probably 2 hours."

"What?"

Reagan looked around before whispering. "Hey, um, I just met you, and this might sound crazy, but I can breathe underwater," Reagan whispered. "And I don't get wet."

Annabeth stared at the girl in horror. This girl was just like Percy.

"You…"

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Well, hey, Annabeth."

They shook hands. Annabeth gulped. Could this girl really be a daughter of Poseidon, like Percy? Thinking of Percy, Annabeth led Reagan to the Big House, fighting to keep a smile on her face.

_Gotta stay happy, _Annabeth thought. _Stay happy._


	36. 36 Jason

Jason had come to the Big House dragging the girl with him. He had felt a strange feeling inside when he saw Parker and Piper talking outside the big house. Was it jealousy? No, it couldn't be. She would never leave on him. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling.

"Will you let go?!"The girl yelled.

"Not till I see what Chiron thinks of you!"Jason said for the millionth time.

"Again, who's Chiron?"

"Jason, can I talk to you?" Piper, who had walked up, asked.

"One sec, Piper!" He pulled the girl into the big house. When he came in Chiron looked like several trucks had ran over him, and maybe a few cars too. He looked like he had a bad day.

"Chiron, I found a girl when I was out flying." Jason felt bad about disturbing him.

"Oh, this is the Chiron you were talking about!" Jennifer said. "Not what I expected. You're half horse?"

"Yes, my dear," answered Chiron. "How are you not surprised?"

"Oh, me having special powers is magical enough. A human who's half horse? Not a problem."

After Jennifer chatting like a bird with Chiron, it was already time for dinner. As they went to eat, there was another new face. Apparently Annabeth found some other girl, too.

He sat at the table. He wasn't hungry. After listening to Annabeth and Calypso talk about the new girls about Reagan and Jennifer, Jason stood up.

"I'll be off."

He walked to the woods to clear his head, but he could hear another interruption. He heard arguing. It was Piper and Parker. He had wondered why Piper wasn't at dinner.

"You! Disgusting little rat!" Piper yelled.

"Ohhh you think I am the rat!" Parker yelled back. Jason ran through the forest. He needed to get to Piper before that nut Parker hurt her!

"I HATE YOU!"

"I WISH I NEVER HAD A SISTER!" Jason broke out into the clearing to see Parker reaching for Piper's hair to pull it.

"STOP!" He yelled, "Let go of my girlfriend!" Parker turned surprised, only to get a fist in his face. He fell back.

"Oh, now it's on!"Parker muttered. Soon they were on the ground, wrestling. Parker punched Jason in the nose. Jason grabbed it, groaning in pain. He punched Parker back and smacked him on his head.

"No! Stop!" Piper yelled in charmspeak. Both boys immediately stopped and stood up. "What do you think you're doing? Jason! You attacked him!"

"I-I was just trying to-" Jason stammered holding his nose.

"To do nothing! You attacked my brother! Get out of here! I never want to see you again!" Piper yelled, walking up to Parker and scolding him quietly.

Jason's heart cracked. Piper never wanted to see him again. Clutching his nose, he ran out of the woods. What did he ever do wrong to deserve this? _I Guess that's what I get from dating a daughter of Aphrodite._


	37. 37 Percy

Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of upload; for some reason I was not able to submit my document. So again, very sorry, and enjoy!

Percy panted as he was riding onto Blackjack. He was safe now. He wouldn't get chained up again.

He landed Blackjack on the ground. He needed rest. As he sat down, the ground opened up and swallowed him.

Percy Jackson. Tartarus' voice sounded as Percy landed with an oof.

"Tartarus, I-"

You disobeyed me. Are you ready for punishment?

"No, listen, please. I was captured-"

Silence! I don't take excuses.

The ground shifted up like a wave of blackness and crashed on Percy. He suffocated beneath the weight.

Stay. I will forgive you in time.

Percy panted. He tried to move, but all he could do was just lie there, under the ground. He gave up. This was all his fault. If he had listened to Tartarus in the first place…


	38. 38 Hazel

That morning, Hazel had heard groaning from the Athena cabin. Months had passed since she last saw Percy. Hazel had bust in the cabin to find Annabeth shrieking and groaning. She thought Annabeth was having her baby.

"Just another contraction." Annabeth moaned. Annabeth was due soon and everyone was nervous, but tried to not be for Annabeth's sake.

"Ok!" Hazel said, trying to sound fine. Annabeth looked down at the book that was resting on her giant belly.

"What are you reading?" Hazel asked, sliding next to Annabeth.

"Oh, just some greek architecture book. You know, the usual."

"All right, I have to go. Sorry. Nico wanted to meet me by the lake."

"Bye then."Annabeth returned to reading her book.

Nico was waiting for her when she arrived at the beach. She took off her shoes and made her way over to him.

"So I wanted to show you something. I think I might have found him." Nico said. For months Nico and she had been try to find Percy.

"That's great!"

"I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?"Hazel asked.

"Let me show you." Hazel took Nico's hand and they plunged into darkness. An image appeared: it was Percy laying under a wave of darkness. He was pale and sweating, his eyes were misty.

"What is that holding him down? Hazel asked nervously.

"I don't know. It must be some power of Tartarus'."

"What are you doing?" A voice interrupted there thoughts. It was Leo, of course, the troublemaker.

"Leo! We were doing something important!" Nico whined.

"Sorry, but I wanted to ask you something."Leo replied.

"What? Leo,make it quick!"Hazel said.

"Well, I was thinking of asking Calypso something…"

"What? Leo spit it out!" Nico urged.

"I want to ask Calypso to marry me."


	39. 39 Percy

Percy had lost track of time. How long was he under this? Days? Weeks? Maybe even months. His body felt so numb Percy wasn't panting anymore.

He could hear the footsteps of Tartarus coming towards him. Hope rose up inside him.

"Tartarus?"

_**Have you had time to think about what you did wrong?**_

"Yes. I shouldn't have gone off like that. I'm sorry."

After a long silence, Tartarus spoke. _**Come, dear friend. Let us go and destroy Camp Half-Blood once and for all.**_

The weight on him vanished and Percy stood up, a bit unsteady. But he felt much better.

"Yes! When are we going?"

_**Soon, Percy.**_

"Not now?"

_**No. We have to be cautious. We will strike when they least expect it.**_

"Okay."

_**Yes, Percy. I see you're following my orders. You have learned your lesson not to go off.**_

"Yes."

_**Dear Percy, friend, the demigods at Camp Half-Blood are looking for you.**_

"Why?"

_**They want to capture you again.**_

"Why are they doing this? Can't they just leave me alone?"

_**That is the reason why we are attacking. We want revenge. We want to teach them to never get to you again. And to never touch my wife.**_

"Yeah. Demigods bad. Tartarus good."

Tartarus chuckled. Percy smiled. This was the part Percy liked most about him. He was great at battle but also had a sense of humor.


	40. 40 Annabeth

Annabeth still remembered the day when the new girls had been claimed. They were eating, giving offerings to the gods. Reagan had dropped in some of her steak to offer it to whatever god she thought of. Then a symbol had appeared over her head. A trident. Everyone had gasped and Reagan had just stood there, confused at everyone gaping at her. Annabeth had told her that she was the daughter of Poseidon, and she had just argued, which had made Annabeth annoyed. Why couldn't she just accept it?

After dinner, they were talking about Percy at the campfire when lightning had flashed and the human figure of Zeus appeared.

"Zeus!" Chiron had yelled out.

"Hello, Chiron," Zeus' voice had boomed. "And hello, Jennifer, daughter of mine."

"Dad? Father?" Jennifer had stood up in surprise. "What- blaa?"

"Yes, my dear, I am Zeus, your father."

"But- What?"

"Yes, Jenny. I was hoping you would find your own way to Camp Half-Blood," Zeus had started to fade away. "I'll be off."

Now, Annabeth was lying in her head in the Athena cabin. Her swollen belly disturbed her. Thinking of Percy and her baby, she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up to screaming and destruction.


	41. 41 Percy

_**Percy.**_ Tartarus woke him up.

"Hey."

_**Are you ready to go?**_

"What are we doing?"

_**We will destroy Camp Half-Blood.**_

"YES!" Percy instantly stood up. "Finally!"

Percy rode onto Blackjack and flew into the clouds to keep himself hidden. Tartarus was traveling underground (No idea how he's doing it, but it's still cool)

When Percy and Tartarus arrived, they started to destroy. Demigods spilled out of cabins, screaming.


	42. 42 Annabeth

Annabeth woke up in tremendous pain. Her stomach hurt like something was trying to get out. She was having contractions. A lot of them. Annabeth realized she was going into labor and screamed for Piper and Hazel. They came running in.

"What's wrong?" asked Hazel worriedly.

"I think I'm gonna have the baby!"

"Oh my Gods! Now? But we're under attack! Why now, Annabeth? Uhh.. uh, we have to get her to the infirmary," Piper stammered.

They helped Annbeth up and walked her to the infirmary, getting under cover within every step from the attack. Then Piper went to get Chiron.

"Annabeth, it's going to be ok! You're going to be-"Hazel said.

"SHUT UP!" Annabeth yelled. She groaned. "Sorry. Please don't get Chiron. I don't want him to see me like this."Piper stopped in her track.

"THEN WHO ARE WE GOING TO GET?!" Piper screamed.

"Hey, guys whats up? We're under attack!" Leo stopped, Oh, ANNABETH!" Leo yelled."I'll be going now!" Annabeth just groaned louder.

"Guys,"Annabeth said, panting.

"Shh. Annabeth, breathe!"Hazel hissed.

"But guys-"

"ANNABETH CALM DOWN!"Piper yelled.

"I am calm!"Annabeth answered."Now I know who can help. Go get one of the Apollo campers." Hazel and Piper made a silent agreement who would stay and who would go.

"Bye." Piper said looking uneasy, then she ran out the door.


	43. 43 Piper

Months had gone by without talking to Jason. Piper thought she would kill herself. She felt bad about yelling at him; he wouldn't even look at her. Now her mind was whirling. Everyone was screaming and running in various directions. She was running to the Apollo cabin like crazy when Jason stopped her.

"Piper! You're okay!"He called.

"Jason, I-"

"No, I know what you're going to say." He cut her off.

"No, Jason, I-"

"No, stop. I know I was a jerk and I was stupid for doing that, but can't you just forgive me?"

"Yes, Jason, I forgive you but I really-"

"Piper, take this seriously!"Jason insisted.

"Jason, It's just-"

"I love you, Piper!" Jason was close to tears.

"Annabeth is giving birth!"Piper yelled.

"Oh,Oh, my gods!"Jason yelled back, his eyes round."Ok! talk to you later!" He yelled to Piper, and ran towards the explosions to defend the camp. Piper continued to run. She leaped through the cabin door.

"Who wants to deliver a baby?!" She screamed trying to make it sound exciting. All the guys looked at the one girl, Kyla. Kyla glanced back nervously.

"Ok, fine I'll do it. Although this might not be the best time to have one," Kyla finally replied."Who's having the baby?"

"Annabeth." Piper sighed. She never thought Annabeth would be the first of the seven to have a child.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Kyla followed Piper outside.

"Yes, and we need to hurry." Piper started running. Kyla followed.

_Annabeth, you've suffered enough for Percy. I won't let you suffer while having this baby._ Piper thought as she ran back to the infirmary.


	44. 44 Annabeth

Annabeth groaned. Waves of pain kept flowing inside her, but she had to keep working for the baby. She could still hear the screams outside. What was happening? No. She couldn't worry about that now. She had to think for her and Percy's baby. Hazel and Piper were standing guard outside while Kyla stood beside an exhausted Annabeth.

"You're doing great, Annabeth. Push a bit more!" Kyla yelled. "Oh, oh!"

Something crashed into the infirmary. Annabeth screamed with Kyla. It was Tartarus.

"HAZEL!" Annabeth yelled, while Kyla brought out her bow and arrow. "PIPER!"

"NO!" It was Percy's voice. He stood in front of Annabeth, blocking her from Tartarus.

"Percy?" Annabeth called.

"Annabeth…." Percy groaned. "NO! What are you doing? Kill her! NO! I love her! You don't! Yes you do!" Percy argued with himself.

"Percy?" Annabeth called again.

_**Percy, What are you doing? I can't attack her! Get out of the way!**_ Tartarus yelled.

"Tartarus, sorry, I can't-" Percy muttered, still covering Annabeth! "No! You will not harm my wife!"

_**Get out of the way!**_

"Tartarus, I don't know what's wrong with me-" Percy pulled out his sword. "No. Get away from my wife. Or I'll make you."

"Percy!" Annabeth tried to hug him, but another wave of pain brought her down. Kyla, trembling, steadied her and murmured things Annabeth couldn't hear.

_**You fool. Fight it. I am your ally. She is your enemy. All demigods are your enemy.**_

"I have nothing to fight but you." Percy struggled to hold his sword as he kept changing. "Tartarus, help-"

Tartarus grabbed Percy and disappeared into the ground. The screams outside stopped and Hazel and Piper rushed inside. Annabeth stared at the ground where Percy had disappeared to. He had come back. He had remembered her.

Annabeth gasped as another wave of pain shook her. She felt something begin to slip out of her. A few hours later her baby was born. Kyla sighed her relief and put the baby beside Annabeth. All her pain had disappeared as she saw her perfect child; a perfect little girl.

The baby cried loudly. Hazel and Piper fixed their gaze on the baby. Demigods slowly walked towards the infirmary, clearly hearing the sound of new life.

"She's beautiful," Hazel commented. "What are you going to name her?"

Annabeth already knew what she was going to name her baby. The name she and Percy had agreed to, if they had a girl.

"Lily," Annabeth replied, still not taking her eyes off her baby. "Her name will be Lily Jackson."

Percy had come. Their baby was born. There was still hope for the baby. Hope for her to have a father.


	45. 45 Percy

Tartarus threw him down. Percy landed on his knees.

_**You idiot, what were you thinking?**_

"Tartarus, I-"

_**I gave you a second chance and this is what you do?**_

"I couldn't control myself!"

_**Then you have to learn to, fool! Until you do, you can be punished!**_

Percy closed his eyes. This time, it would be more than suffocating under weight. Maybe it would count death. It wasn't fair. He had tried to control himself.

Light flashed in front of Percy's eyes. A woman with determined eyes appeared.

"Percy Jackson," the woman said. "And Tartarus. Wonderful."

"Who are you? What-"

_**Hera. **_Tartarus sneered. _**What are you doing here?**_

"I have come to set things right," Hera replied. She looked at Percy. "You, my dear, are in trouble."

"I'm not-"

Hera flicked her hand. Percy fell to the ground. His head felt like it was going to explode. It felt like it was on fire. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Suddenly the pain cleared. His head felt light.

He looked around. He was in a neverending black space with a weird lady and some other man.

"Who are you?" he called. "Whe-where am I?"

The weird lady smiled, making him shudder. "You're all right, dear. Go back to where you belong."

He was lifted into the air. He screamed as he rose into the clouds and flew in one direction. He could hear the man screeching, _**NO! NO! NOOOO!**_

After a few minutes, he started to go down uncontrollably. He crashed into ground. Coughing, he looked around. This place was a mess. Who did this? It looked like a camp that was rummaged through by a bull. There were people huddled in one place. Noticing him, they ran towards him, which freaked him out.

"Percy!" They yelled. "Percy's back!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" he backed away, but collapsed back onto the ground due to exhaustion. "Who are you, and who's Percy?"

The people looked at him like he came from another planet. A girl holding a baby walked out of the crowd. She looked pretty. Whoever he was (but pretty sure his name wasn't Percy, that name was weird), he wished she was his girlfriend.

"Hey umm… wanna go um... to coffee or something?" he asked.

"Percy! It's me, Annabeth!" the girl said. "This is our baby!"

"Stop calling me Percy!"

"But you're Percy!"

"I'm not!"

"Fine. But look at our baby!"

He peeked at the little girl who looked like she was just born. He felt a rush of pride for no reason. Why should he feel proud?

"Nice baby you have there."

Annabeth backed away. "It's our baby, Percy!"

"Stop calling me Percy! And that's not my baby!"

"You-you don't want to be called Percy? Then what do you want to be called?" Annabeth asked, trembling.

He stopped. What did he want to be called? What was his name? He couldn't remember. He felt panic.

"I-that lady did this to me! That weird lady sent me here!"

"What lady?"

"This weird lady sent me flying here! And I don't remember what happened before that!"

Annabeth stared at him. "Hera," she finally spoke. "Hera erased his memory. Again." she started to cry, which he didn't like. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Whoever Hera is," he murmured. "I won't let her hurt you. Or this baby. And whoever Percy is, I won't forget."

Annabeth looked at him, put the baby softly in someone's arms, then hugged him. It felt so familiar and safe. "Wise girl." he muttered, which came out of nowhere.


	46. 46 Annabeth

This was the best day since Percy had changed. He had come back! It didn't matter that he didn't remember anything. They could start all over again.

"Now, what's your name again?" they were in the big house, Annabeth asking Percy questions.

"Uhhh… Peter Johnson?"

"No. It's Percy Jackson. And what's my name?"

"Annabeth Chase." Percy replied, confident. He seemed to remember her name clearly.

"Good. And what's our baby's name?"

"Lily?"

"Great job. Who's your godly parent?"

"Po… Polar… Posy... "

"Poseidon."

"I don't understand! Poseidon is a greek god! I can't be a son of a greek god!"

"You are. And my godly parent is Athena."

Annabeth led Percy to the Poseidon cabin.

"I like this place. It's calming."

"Of course you're son of..."Annabeth waited for him to answer.

"Poseidon ."

Annabeth smiled. Percy walked outside with Annabeth.

"So… what are we gonna do now?" Percy asked.

"We're going to practice sword fighting," Annabeth replied. "Well… YOU are."

When the arrived to the clearing, Annabeth pulled out her knife and lunged at Percy. He quickly dodged out of the way. A rush of happiness rose inside her. Percy still had quick reflexes.

"Woah! Annabeth! What was that about?"

"You have to be ready, Percy." Annabeth lunged again. Percy jumped back and pulled out his sword. He lunged at Annabeth. She barely dodged it.

"Nice, Annabeth! See if you can dodge this!" Percy ran towards Annabeth with the speed of lightning. Thinking fast, she dodged to her right, but the point of the sword had skimmed her left arm.

"Ow!" Annabeth yelled, trying to stop the blood.

"No!" Percy bent down next to Annabeth. "No… no." He grabbed her right arm and pulled her into the big house.

"Percy, I'm fine, really-"

"Chiron!" Percy yelled. "Annabeth's hurt!"

Chiron ran downstairs, noticing Annabeth's arm. He chuckled. "I bet that hurts so much you're going to die, Annabeth."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. This was nothing compared to when she gave birth. The blood had stopped, anyways. "Percy's just overreacting." she muttered.

Chiron wrapped bandages around her cut. Percy seemed to be satisfied.

"You okay, Annabeth? Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Don't fuss. I really am."

Annabeth smiled. Percy was back. This was perfect. Nothing would ever go wrong again.


	47. 47 Percy

Years had gone by. Lily was now 12 years old. She had grown into a pretty girl, soon a teenager her birthday was in the next few days. She had brown hair with bits of blond like her mother and green eyes like Percy's.

It never mattered to him that he didn't remember anything. He just cared that his family was safe. But when Percy was practicing sword fighting a few years earlier, Hera had come.

"Percy Jackson," her voice had boomed. "You're doing well."

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd like your memories back," People had started to crowd around. "You've been through enough."

"Well… I'm doing fine...I just need to remember that I love Annabeth and our baby," Percy had told her. "But…"

"Percy, it's your choice," Annabeth, who had pushed through the crowd, had told him. "Even if you don't want to, everything will be the same."

Percy had stared into Annabeth's eyes. Then he had looked at Hera.

"I want them back."

Laughing softly, Hera had flicked her hand. Percy had struggled against the pain in his head as Annabeth held him. A rush of memories had exploded into his mind: Quests, times with his friends, him and Annabeth...

After he had recovered, Percy looked at Annabeth. They held their stare for a long time, then kissed. They both had known that everything was going to be perfect from then.

Now, Percy was sitting on his bed and thought of when Lily had questioned him about Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth and Percy had moved into small house near Camp half-blood.

"Dad, what cabin do you think I'll go to?" She had asked. They were planning to send her to Camp Half-Blood when she was 13 with Alex, Jason and Piper's son, who was 12, along with Flora, Hazel and Frank's daughter, who was 11, and Ethan, Nico's and Will's adopted son, who was 10.

"Either the Athena cabin or the Poseidon cabin." Percy had replied.

"How about Alex, Flora, and Ethan?"

"Either one of their parents' gods or goddess."

"Ugh. You're so boring," Lily stormed outside of her bedroom. "Always rules, rules, rules, so strict, why can't you be any fun for once?"

Percy sighed. She had grown fierce, always arguing. Annabeth said it was a teenager thing, but he wasn't so sure.

"Are you arguing again?" Annabeth asked, walking into the room, hand on her hip.

"No, it's just-"

"Come on, honey. You're 34 years old. Not an age where you argue with your own daughter."

"It wasn't me. It's Lily. She just loves to argue."

"I know." She said moving her finger to his lips. " Just wait for her to mature."

Percy's loved his family very much. His daughter would soon go to Camp Half-Blood. Maybe he shouldn't interfere with the Greek gods stuff anymore. He was now old (a bit). He should leave the monster fighting to Lily and her friends. Maybe.


	48. 48 Lily

Her father was such a worry wort. She couldn't wait to leave, to be free of him. He made her angry; well, she was always angry.

She stormed out the front door and onto their street into New Rome. Slamming the door behind her for good measure. She headed for Alex's house. Maybe they could go up to the camp and show off some of their sword fighting moves! Kick some wips butts!

But when Lily arrived at their house she didn't go in right away. She heard nervous voices and immediately dropped to the ground. She creeped up to the window.

"But they're just kids!" It was 's voice.

"When did YOU first go on a quest, ?" It was Chiron.

"That was different!"Mrs. Grace said agitatedly.

"It'll be the same now, my dear. Don't worry. It will be okay."

"But-"

Lily opened the door and walked in. Chiron and Piper looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Lily, dear. Did you-"

"Hi, I just happened to walk by and I just heard your voice, so I wanted to know what was going on." Lily lied. She had heard most of the conversation.

"Oh." Piper and Chiron looked relieved.

"Well..." Lily walked out again.

_What did I just hear?_ Lily thought. _Are we going on a quest?_

Excitement rose inside her. If they were going on a quest, it would be the best news she heard in years. She would be able to avoid her annoying parents and sleep late!


	49. 49 Alex

Alex was enjoying his flight in the sky with his father, Jason. His mother, who had told him that she was called from Chiron, was in Camp Jupiter. Alex looked around. He could see every corner in New Rome!

"Alex, can you do a frontflip?" his father asked.

"Yeah, dad!" Alex tucked into a ball in the air and shot up his legs, turning his body forward and doing a frontflip.

"Yeah, nice!" Jason exclaimed.

"Alex!" Someone called from the front door. "Hello?"

"Coming!" Alex flew down, walked up to the front door, and opened it. It was Lily.

"Alex!" Lily hissed. "I have something important to tell ya."

"What is it?"He asked.

"I just overheard your mom and Chiron talking. They were saying-"

"What? You shouldn't do that."

"That's not important right now! Listen!"

"I'm listening."

"We're going to go on a quest!"

"What?"

"The way Chiron and your mom talked! I just know it! We'll be going on a quest, you'll see!" Lily ran outside.

"Wait, Lily!" Alex sighed. Flying after her would be useless. A quest? Could it be true? Was Lily coming, too? But she had no powers. She couldn't control water, unlike her father, and she wasn't that smart, unlike her mother.

Alex flew back up to his father. Jason must've noticed him thinking deeply about something, because he stopped front flipping.

"Alex, what's up?"

"Nothing. It's just… nothing, dad."

"I told you not to call me that. Alex. Call me Jason."

"Okay, Jason."

"So, what happened? With Lily and all that stuff?"

As Alex thought about whether to tell him or not, Piper came into the house. Wow. She looked stressed.

"Jason, Alex, come down!" she yelled.

Jason gave Alex a curious glance. Alex shrugged. They both landed softly on the ground.

"I... I have something… serious to tell you."

"What is it?" Jason asked. Alex gulped. He knew what was coming.

"Alex… you… have to go on a…" Piper's voice trailed away.

"Spit it out." Jason muttered.

"Quest," Piper finally replied. "You have to go on a quest."

Jason stared in dismay. Then his eyes brightened.

"My little boy is going on a quest! Just like me!"Jason gave Alex a huge pat on the back.

Alex stared at his father. Did he really want his son to go on a dangerous quest, risking his life?

_No, _Alex thought._You don't know if it'll be dangerous or not. Just play along._

"I'm excited, too, dad," Alex murmured.


	50. 50 Flora

Flora was bored. She was sitting in her backyard, staring at the sky. Her parents were in the living room, talking about some quests they did when they were young. Wow, they could really be boring. It wasn't that she didn't want to go on a quest. It was just the way her parents talked,walked, and just how they were in was the name for it…. old fashioned. Still a quest would be cool she could hero. Right now she was just a weird African- American and a Chinese- Canadian. And maybe a bit Roman too. Talk about a crazy birth!

"Flora!" Hazel called. "Come here for a second, honey!"

"Coming, mom!" She stood up and entered through the tiny wooden door, into her house that was nothing but modern. Her parents referred to it as her it was just old.

"Hey, sweetie. We just umm... have some umm... important news. To tell you." Hazel smiled softly. She hated when her mom called her sweetie. Her mom and dad were seated on there cushiony brown sofa, holding hands all old married couplely.

"What is it, mom?" Flora asked taking a seat next to her mom on the arm of the sofa. Her mom and dad glanced nervously at each other, like that didn't make it less awkward.

"Remember that story we told about our quest we went on when we were about your age?" Her dad asked her.

"YES!" Joy was rising in her. Her mom sighed.

"Well, you have been selected for a-"

"YES, YES, I have got to go tell Ethan the good news!" Flora jumped up, and ran to the door.

"Bye, mom and dad. Love you!" She said but her words were drowned out by the door slamming behind her .

By the time she reached Ethan's house she heard the familiar sound of Uncle Will's (They weren't really related, but she liked to pretend she had an uncle) guitar. He wasn't very good at instruments like children of Apollo but the music still though rang in her ears.

She came up to the door of their white cottage and knocked on the door twice. When no one came she guessed Uncle Will must be in one of his moods. Either he was really happy or sad, he would be into his music and not in the outside world thats what he referred to it. Nico (He would have none of the Uncle business) would call it him going crazy.

She circled around the cottage to the garden hoping to find Nico or Ethan, but their was no one to be found. Sighing, she turned to her house.

_I'll find Ethan,_ Flora thought. _Whatever it takes. Gods, I can't believe we're going on a quest!_


	51. 51 Ethan

Ethan was always amazed by the fact the Greek gods existed, and that his fathers were sons of some of the greatest Greek gods. Fathers. He always tried to ignore the fact that they weren't his real fathers, and that he didn't have a mother. And he didn't like how his fathers were… gay.

Even though he was only the adopted son of sons of Hades and Apollo, he knew something was up with him. He was good at archery, really good, he was agile, and he always felt like he was needed to protect girls. No idea where the last part came from. It was kind of creepy.

Ethan had always secretly hoped that he was a son of Apollo, like his father, Will. But after doing some research, a thought had been sitting at the back of his head. What if… he did have a mom? A goddess mom? No, that would be crazy. She was a maiden couldn't have kids, wouldn't have kids!

He was upstairs in his room, laying on his bed. He had seen Flora from his window, but had avoided her. He wanted to be alone right now. He needed time to think. Alone. He'd been doing that lately, he could tell his fathers were getting nervous with him hiding up in his room. Soon they would ask him what was up, and he would have to tell them… no he would would just be too weird.

Everything in his head was a mess. He still didn't know who his real parents were. He needed a break from all these thoughts. He tried to cover them up with memories of his past. Like the time when he learned when gods existed. The time when he first met Flora, Lily,Ted, and Alex? The time when Mrs. O'Leary licked his face?

The time when he first learned archery. Yeah. That seemed reasonable. He was 8 at that time. Ethan had seen Will with his bow. He had been fascinated by how the bow shot the arrow in such speed. Just by the single pull of your arm, you could hit something right in the middle. He closed his eyes, letting himself get into the memory. He was right at the part when he was about to let the arrow go. Suddenly, the house began to shake. Ethan fell off his bed and onto the floor.

Was Gaea waking again? Panic rose in side of him. He tried to stand up only to fall down hitting his head on the on his book shelf. Grunting, he sat up, pushing his bookshelf out of the way, and crawled out his door.

"Ethan!" It was Nico. "Ethan! Get out out of the house!"

"I am coming!"

Ethan crawled down the stairs . Nico and Will were already at the door, waiting for their son. Ethan got up, stumbled onto the floor not able to make it to the door. Nico and Will rushed inside trying to help him up.

"What's going on?" Ethan gasped. "Is it an earthquake?"

"I don't know!" Will yelled.

**WAM!**


	52. 52 Flora

Flora would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. She was walking around New Rome just wandering, trying to stretch how long she could be away from her parents. Then she heard the moaning. She knew she shouldn't try to find it, but she just had to for some reason. It drawed her in. She had to find the source of the moaning.

Soon it had led her to a dark alley, where a man laid.

"Dad?"She asked. The figure just kept moaning. She reached out and touched his hand, and the ground began to shake. Frank rose limpy into the air, and began to speak.

"We have waited long…" he began in a raspy voice. "For too long… for our revenge!"

"Dad?" Flora backed away.

"Soon, very SOON!" Frank fell on to the ground with a loud thump. She rushed forward.

"Flora? Is that you?" Her dad asked, struggling to get up. Flora helped him up.

"Dad, what was that?"

"What?" .

"The demented speech you just gave."

"What?" Frank was starting to sweat nervously.

"DAD! Stop fooling around!"

"You don't look very well. Let's get home."

Back home, Hazel ran up to Frank, who was still limping badly, and leaning against Flora.

"What happened? Are you ok, sweetie?" She exclaimed.

"Uhhh… Dad fell!" Flora lied.

Hazel raised one eyebrow and gave her the I-know-you're-lying look.

"Well... honey, let's get you up to bed." Hazel said, still looking at Flora.

"Flora, do you mind going and getting Uncle Will?" Her mom and dad slowly began to make their way up the small stairway.

She ran out the door without stopping, the guilt sinking in. She had never lied to her parents before. Even when bent her dad's bow. She was scared that her dad would really be hurt or somebody had possessed him, but something inside of her told her not to tell them the truth.

When she arrived she saw something she hadn't expected to see. Ethan's house was messy. Dust everywhere, some of the pieces of the walls missing… She had just been here an hour ago. How could have the shaking reached here? The town had looked normal.

She entered the yard gate making a soft creaking noise. She had never been anywhere so silent. There were no birds singing, or wind blowing, or people talking.

She called for Uncle Will. No one answered. She opened the door to the house, her foot steps echoing loudly around her. She looked around. The usually cheerful house was dark and cold. She nearly screamed when she tripped over bodies. Their mouths hanging open, and the blood on their wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was it was who she was looking for.

"Uncle Will." Flora breathed.


	53. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that we'll be accepting any questions from the review or to our email. If we have enough, we might even do a Q &amp; A post. So if you have questions, don't keep it to yourself and tell us!


	54. 53 Lily

It was true! They were going on a quest and by we, she meant Flora, Alex, Ethan, and herself! Gods, this was too good to be true! Finally, a quest! They would leave the day after tomorrow, according to her ears.

The campers. Who would they be? Gods, she was going to meet real life campers! Not the ones like her old and lame like her father.

She had to know who they were. She had to. She sneaked out of the house and headed towards Ethan's house. Did he know about this? She knew Alex did. Hopefully Flora would come, too. They would be able to discuss this.

When she arrived, Lily heard sobbing. As she rushed through the gates of Ethan's house, she tripped over a body.

"E-Ethan?" Lily looked over her shoulder. There Ethan was, limp and unconscious. Lily stumbled over to his body. "Ethan! Ethan!" she yelled.

Ethan groaned. He was slipping into consciousness. Lily slapped him. _Wake up, _she thought. _I can't go to the quest without you!_

Lily heard the sobbing again. Where was it coming from? It wasn't Ethan. She stood up, gently resting Ethan's head on the ground. She walked around the big lawn, trying to find where the sobbing was coming from.

She peeked around the corner of the house. Surprisingly, Flora was there, holding Uncle Will to her arms. He was unconscious too.

"Flora?" Lily called. Flora looked up, her eyes wild and wet from tears.

"His-his heart!" Flora exclaimed, causing Lily to back away a bit. "It's not beating! It's not!"

"What?" Lily dashed forward. She put her ear on his chest and listened. She could hear his heartbeat, but it was very faint. She could tell it was getting weaker and weaker.

"What do we do?" Flora kept sobbing. "He's dead! Uncle Will is dead!"

"He's not dead, everything will be fine." Lily stood up. "But he's weak." She muttered under her breath. "We have to get him somewhere."

Still sobbing, Flora nodded. As the girls heaved Uncle Will onto their shoulders, a voice sounded behind them.

"What are you doing?" It was a lady wearing a white dress. She had weird bright lights shining around her.

"Who are you?" Lily asked, giving Uncle Will to Flora. "And what control do you have over us?"

"Oh, so you don't recognize me! No respect from children these days! I am Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunting," the lady replied like it was obvious.

"Why are you just standing there?" Flora yelled."He's dying!"

"Don't worry, child. He will be fine, but first I must speak to my son. So, off you go!"

Lily knew she had no choice but to leave, but she just couldn't help but asking one more thing.

"Son? What do you mean son? Uncle Will is not your son! And you're not supposed to have a son!" She exclaimed. "Wait, Ethan?"

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Flora looked at her cautiously.

Artemis looked around nervously, and they could tell they had hit a sore spot.

"Are you going to leave or not?" She growled, not answering their question. Her hand reach for an arrow as she pulled out her bow.

Flora turned and began to run. Lily was right behind her.


	55. 54 Ethan

Ethan heard the voice. He had recognized they were Flora and Lily's. The third, he had no clue.

He closed his eyes. His head hurt from the fall and he still was not sure what had happened. As he tried to figure out what had happened, a blurry figure headed towards him. Was it glowing?

"Hello, Ethan," it was the third voice that was with Lily and Flora. It echoed in his head. "You have grown into a nice, young man, dear."

"Who-who are you?" Ethan backed away, struggling to get away. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

"Do not run," The lady walked up to Ethan and crouched down in front of him. "You shouldn't be afraid. I bring good news."

Ethan sat down and relaxed. Somehow, he felt comforted around her.

"What I am about to tell you is very important. Listen carefully." The lady spoke. "I am Artemis." She took a deep breath.

Ethan felt shaky. He knew what she was going to say.

"But first you must promise to never tell anyone about what I am about to tell you. It will just make it worse for you and me. I am only telling you this because I feel I can trust you."

"I promise." For some reason Ethan didn't see the point in arguing.

"I-I…I am your mother, Ethan." Artemis looked down ashamed. "And Will is your father."


	56. 55 Ethan

Ethan felt a shudder ripping through his body. Just as he had suspected Artemis, was his mother. And his adopted father, Will, was his real father!

"How?Ho-ho-w did this happen?"

"I suppose you deserve to know. Your father is a very charming young man." She took a deep breath. "At the time he was only 20. He was visiting his sister who is one of the hunters. I allowed him to come visit her occasionally for a few days; he was gentleman enough. Of course I tried to hide my feelings for him. I am the maiden goddess; I do not feel such things."

She took a breath. "But the last day with him at the camp, I took him aside and well, I had meant to tell him to never come back to hunter's, because I was afraid something would happen between us, and well, it did."

Ethan stared in shock; his dad would never doing anything like that! His _mom _hugged her legs to her chest. She looked more like a 16 year old girl then, a goddess let alone his mom!

"I am sorry Ethan." She looked up at him. He was surprised to see tears filling her eyes.

Ethan just sat there, his mouth wide open, unable to speak. He was the son of Artemis! The son of a maiden goddess! A birth that should never have happened; a forbidden birth.

"Does…. does dad know?"

"Will? Yes."

"And he kept it all secret."

"He's very loyal."

"He faked Nico into thinking that I was adopted."

"Well...yes. He had to."

"He lied to his friends and family for all these years."

"Ethan-"

"HE DOESN'T CARE! HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT HIS FAMILY! HE DOESN'T LOVE NICO! NO, HE WOULDN'T! LOOK AT HOW HE LIED TO HIM FOR ALL THESE YEARS!"

"Ethan, calm down-"

"He doesn't deserve to be here," Ethan sobbed. "He doesn't deserve me."

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner!" Artemis said."I just was embarrassed and I was afraid what might happen if the other gods found out about it."

Ethan sighed. He never really could be mad for long. He looked around. Everything looked pretty normal, but his head still hurt.

"Where are my parents?"He asked.

"Oh right, your father. He was about to die." She stood up and brushed the dirt off her silver dress.

"WHAT? YOU HAVE BEEN TALKING TO ME THIS WHOLE TIME WHEN MY DAD WAS DYING?!" Ethan gasped.

"Oh, don't worry he will be fine." She began to walk around the house. Ethan struggled to stand up. He ignored the throbbing pain in his head. Suddenly he felt a cooling wind push him back down.

"Stay here! She said warningly. "You can't see my healing; it is forbidden. "

"Like you haven't broken any rules already!" Ethan muttered under his breath.

As Artemis walked away, Ethan sighed. Everything was a mess. Artemis was his mother. Will was his real father. He had lied to Nico and Ethan for all these years. Why couldn't he just have a normal life like his friends? They had normal parents that hadn't been keeping secrets for him for years. Or did they?


	57. 56 Alex

Alex was very confused. Why had Lily told him this? A quest? He had to know more. After telling his dad he was going to hang out at Lily's, he flew over to her house.

He knocked on the door when he arrived. It opened, revealing a shivering Lily. Her eyes were filled with terror.

"Lily?" Alex peeked around her to find Flora just behind Lily. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. She's been like this for the past hour." Flora replied instead.

"She...she tried to kill me." Lily shivered.

"What?" Alex walked in the house, dragging Lily with him.

"Ever since we saw Artemis, she's been like this." Flora explained to him everything about Uncle Will and what had happened.

"She tried to kill me! She tried to kill ME!" Lily kept shouting.

"What's wrong with her?" Alex grunted.

"I think she's in shock."

"Hmph."

After calming Lily down, Alex got hungry and asked Lily for some snacks. She was getting some cookies from the cookie jar when her mother Annabeth came downstairs.

"Hello, Flora, and Alex," she said cheerfully. "How long have you been here? I could've given you a snack or something."

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson!" Alex and Flora exclaimed at the same time. "We're just discussing some things. And we're fine, thanks. Lily's getting us some cookies."

"That's nice of you, Lily." Annabeth remarked as she brought in the cookies.

"Meh." Lily grunted.

After settling down with the cookies, Alex, Flora, and Lily decided to go confront Ethan about the whole Artemis thing. They went outside and Alex concentrated hard to bring up extra wind for Lily and Flora. He kept bringing more and more powerful winds, but being careful not to create a storm. Eventually Lily and Flora started floating, so he ordered the winds to bring them north to Ethan's house.

He felt the soft wind brushing against him, the satisfying rustle of the wind. He loved controlling the wind. It was his friend, his family, one of him. He was so glad that his father was the son of Zeus.


	58. 57 Lily

Lily had felt weird ever since she had went to Ethan's. And now they were heading there again. She couldn't really explain how she felt; it was just weird. Insecure. Physically.

She didn't really feel safe up in the air, just floating around, while Alex controlled the wind. She felt most safe on land. Or water. It was bothering that she didn't have water powers like her dad, or the superstars like her mom. She didn't really have any powers.

They were now reaching Ethan's house. Alex landed them in the backyard. They started to go around and try to look for Uncle Will or Ethan. Or maybe Nico.

When they couldn't find anyone in the yard, they knocked on the door. Surprisingly, the door swung open, revealing Ethan.

"Hi." Ethan said enthusiastically. "What are you doing here?"

"Ethan! Artemis! She tried to kill us!" Lily exclaimed.

"Artemis, huh?" Ethan snorted. "Well, come inside, guys. My fathers are sleeping."

As they walked in, Lily felt a shiver through her back. _What was that? That was random,_ Lily thought and shook the thought away.

"So, Artemis, you say?" Ethan asked as they sat down in the living room.

"Yeah. She was mentioning a son." Flora replied.

"She means me."

"WHAAT?" the other three kids shouted out.

"She told me, just today."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Alex acted casual.

"Are you okay? I thought you guys were hurt." Alex asked.

"No, we're fine."

As this conversation went on, Lily felt uncomfortable. Her head kept hurting as she listened to her friend's voice. She kept shifting her feet, trying to make the headache go away. Then she heard a voice.

**You have great power. Do not waste it… I will help you. I WILL FUEL IT!...**


	59. 58 Flora

The day had finally come! They were going on the quest. It wasn't a super hard one; they were just going to get a monster. Still, she was really excited. A quest will all her best friends: Lily, Alex, and Ethan!

They were to be accompanied by two _experienced_ demigods: Jennifer Less and Reagan Marigold. They were just coming to make sure Flora and her friends don't have much trouble, or maybe it was because they might get into too much trouble.

Flora was now getting ready for the quest: bringing nectar, some water, and her nunchaku, a chinese weapon. She liked it. Her father had given it to her, but she didn't use it much. She mostly used magic, but she still liked fighting. Or kung fu. But not too intense and serious. She didn't like to hurt people. Or kill. Well, she never had.

Hazel kissed her cheek and Frank hugged her. Saying goodbye, she set off to Camp Half-Blood, the place they agreed to meet before the quest (of course).

Lily, Ethan, and Alex were already there with Jennifer and Reagan. They were standing awkwardly as Jennifer and Reagan each kissed a boy goodbye. Flora guessed they were their boyfriends.

Flora walked up to the adult demigods. "Are we gonna go?"

Glancing back at Flora, Jennifer and Reagan stopped talking to the boys and faced her.

"Okay fine, let's go." They waved goodbye to the boys.

"Who are they?" Alex asked as they started walking.

"Our boyfriends," Reagan answered. "He." She pointed to a tall blond haired boy, with a shy smile. "His name is Ron . He's the son of Apollo. Jennifer's is named John , and he's the son of-"

"Hermes." Jennifer finished. "Now, let's focus."

Soon they made it out of Camp half-blood and had a van take to where the girls predicted the monster was at. A couple hours later, the van dropped them off at a place where the girls said was Happy Trail woods. Which was not exactly appropriate for what they had to do.

"Let's camp for the night." Reagan announced as the sun began to set and the darkness began to set in. Which really began to creep Flora out.

"Good idea," said Jennifer as she set down her backpack. "Let's find a more sheltered place."

They decided to settle down near the woods where it was not too open but enough for three tents. Alex and Lily helped Jennifer light a fire while Ethan and Flora set up the tents with Reagan.

"I'm exhausted!" Alex exclaimed as they finished their work.

"Better get to sleep then." Ethan muttered. "It will be a lot harder tomorrow!"

"A lot." Jennifer answered.

After a quick meal of candy bars, they all went into their tents: Jennifer and Reagan shared one, same with Flora and Lily, and the third tent was Alex and Ethan's.

Settling down, Flora relaxed and closed her eyes. Tomorrow, they would find and get that monster. She was so excited. Curling up into a ball, Flora closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.


	60. 59 Lily

Lily had kept feeling uneasy throughout the whole walk. She kept looking back. It felt like something was watching her. Ethan had asked her if she was okay. She just shrugged it off. She didn't want anyone thinking she was weak.

She had watched Flora fall asleep, but couldn't close her own eyes. She wasn't sleepy, and was still creeped out by the voice she had heard earlier. She thought she had imagined it, but now that she had these feelings, and she was convinced she hadn't imagined it.

Lily finally gave up trying to sleep, so she quietly tiptoed out of the tent and breathed in the fresh air. She tried to get a hold of herself. _It's nothing. Everything is fine. I'm fine._ Suddenly she felt a shiver run down her back. Then the voice came back.

**Come to the woods… Come, Lily…**

Lily's heart jumped. She looked around, but there was no one there.

"Where are you?" Lily whispered out, being careful not to wake others.

**Come to the woods.**The voice persisted.

Bracing herself, she walked into the Happy Trail woods. She jumped at every tiny sound. She walked in the woods until she was in an open clearing. She stopped, waiting for something to happen.

**You're here. **

A massive figure appeared. Lily jumped back, surprised and scared.

"Who- who are you? What do you want from me?" Lily stammered.

**Do not be scared,** the figure suddenly shrank and walk towards Lily. **I will not harm you.**

"I said, who are you?" Lily could now see the figure. It was like a minimized titan; as small as an average man would be. Lily gulped. She had never seen a titan before, but she had been told enough stories to know if she saw one.

**I am Iapetus the titan. I'm here to help you; to make you stronger than you ever dreamed of. **


	61. 60 Ethan

Lily had looked very uncomfortable throughout the whole day. She had bags under her eyes and kept looking over her shoulder. He wanted to ask her what was up, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't get much of an answer.

He was now lying in his tent. He was so excited, he couldn't sleep. He decided to go on a walk. He gently shook Alex, who was snoring.

"Alex," he whispered. "Can we go on a walk?"

"Go alone," Alex groaned. "I'm sleeping."

Sighing, Ethan got out of the tent. He was going to either get Flora or Lily to go with him. He didn't want to go into the woods alone. What if the monster came? He was not the type of the guy to fight a blood-thirsty monster by himself.

As he opened the tent, Ethan gasped. Lily wasn't there. She probably went for a walk, too. He decided to give up the walk and go back to sleep.

The next morning, Ethan woke up to voices outside his tent.

"Did you find any clues?" It was Reagan.

"No, I woke up and she wasn't there!" Flora exclaimed.

Ethan wiped the sleep out of his eyes. What were they talking about? He looked over to see Alex still passed out. Gosh, he could sleep!

"What happened?" Ethan asked. Struggling to get out of his tent.

"Lily's gone." Jennifer said grimly.

Ethan felt sudden panic shoot through him. Then he forced himself to calm down.

"She probably went for a walk." Ethan announced.

"Well, it doesn't take her 6 hours to go on a walk!" Reagan muttered, like he was stupid.

"What?" Ethan said, confused.

"It's noon," Jennifer told him. "We've been looking for her since 6 in the morning when Flora screamed."

"What is all the shouting about?!"Alex grumbled.

"Li-" Flora turned to face him with frantic eyes.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Lily's gone!" Flora screamed and started to cry.

"WHAT!?" Alex stood up so fast he hit his head on the top of the tent.

"Ok. Here's the plan," Jennifer said. "We'll get the monster. And by we, I mean me and Reagan. You guys go and look for Lily. It should be pretty easy if you go deep."

"What? But-" Alex protested.

"No buts. We have to stop the monster. Go find Lily. Trust me. We've hunted a lot of monsters; this should be a piece of cake. "

They set off into the woods to find Lily. Flora and Alex looked upset to let the quest go, but they also looked worried for Lily. Ethan kept telling himself that Lily was fine and that she just went on a morning stroll. But something told him that that was not it. Lily Jackson was missing, and he knew he wasn't going to get her back easy.


	62. 61 Lily

Lily had already forgotten why she was in Happy trail woods. All she knew was that she couldn't trust the world. It was full of evil trying to harm her. That's why Iapetus had found her- to help her understand and see truly what Lily was up against and how powerful she could be.

She had felt sorry for her friends when she had left to start training with Iapetus; they were going to be worried. But this was more important. She would come back to her friends and show them her true self and her powers!

Today, she was going to be tested on her skills, talent, and power. Lily got up and looked around into the neverending darkness. This place was weird; Iapetus had brought her to a much more friendly place before, but after training with him a bit, he had gone rough. Which was appropriate, because he was training Lily to toughen up.

**Lily,** It was Iapetus in his minimized form.**You know what to do.**

"Yes." Lily had practiced for this assessment. She pulled out her sword Iapetus had given her; she called it Adamantine, meaning Unbreakable.

Lily started to swing Adamantine, showing Iapetus the flow and structure in her arms and legs. She did some tricks on an imaginary enemy.

**Enough. Now this.** Iapetus flicked his hand and a bunch of creatures jumped down from above. Lily got her sword ready. She knew these weren't real; they were just simulations.

As the creatures dashed towards her, Lily darted sideways and balanced on one foot before she jumped into the air, spinned, and landed with her blade slicing through one of the creatures. Iapetus seemed impressed.

Lily destroyed the creatures one by one, using a special trick on each one. When there were no more left, Lily looked at Iapetus. He was nodding with approval.

**But Lily… I have a feeling thats not all you can do… **Iapetus lifted his hand and a ball of purple goop filled. She recognized this as the poison Nefir, but she didn't know why. In a quick movement Iapetus flung the goop at her. Lily did the only thing she could think of at the moment: she jumped out of the way.

**Is THAT all you've got?** Iapetus bellowed.

"You threw poison at me!" Lily yelled back. "What else could I do?"

**Get used to it. **Iapetus sneered as he lifted his hand again to throw another ball of poison. He threw another goop. This time everything seemed to go in slow motion. She saw the ball of goop coming at her but she didn't move. She felt something she never felt before, anger, power. She raised her hands and suddenly the poison stopped and raced back to Iapetus. He flung it away.

**Impressive, but not enough. We need to work more on your control. **Iapetus muttered.

"Wha-What just happened?" Lily stammered.

**You controlled it.**

"Bu-but it was poison! How did I make it go where I wanted it to be?"

**You can control poison, Lily. You always could; you just never knew. Your father tried to hide your power from you. You could have been powerless, but I saved you from that humiliation. **


	63. 62 Lily

"I-I-"

**Come, Lily. **

Shivering, Lily slowly walked towards Iapetus. She was still spooked by the fact that she could control poison, and that her father knew about it.

**Good girl…** Iapetus murmured, patting Lily's head. Lily was just about to let out a sigh of comfort when Iapetus grabbed her head with both his hands. Lily was about to jerk out of his reach when Iapetus held her head tighter.

"Hey-" Lily couldn't finish her sentence. It felt like something was being sucked out of her- something she didn't want to lose. Lily struggled against the pain in her head. Iapetus didn't seem to have any intention to let go. Blackness was starting to crowd her vision.

Lily got to a point when she was so dizzy and tired that she went limp. Iapetus let go, and Lily fell to the ground. She didn't even try to get up or call for help. She just lied there, still feeling things getting sucked out of her. Exhausted, Lily closed her eyes. Just before she passed out, she heard Iapetus' voice:

**Trust me, Lily...** _**Everything**_ **will be fine. Just fine!...**


	64. 63 Alex

A week had gone past and they still had found no trace of Lily. Flora had been sobbing most of the time while Ethan just stayed quiet barely muttering a word. Alex didn't know what to do. Yeah, he was scared about Lily but everything seemed like a dream and in a little bit he would wake up and Lily would be there and everything would be okay.

It had only been a week and he had already felt alone. Well, not _only_ a week. Sure, he was cool with Flora and Ethan but they always seemed like they understood each other and he didn't. He knew this was selfish and mean of him but he was mad, mad at Lily she had left him alone. She didn't even say good bye.

Right now he was trudging through the hot, muddy woods looking for a person who probably didn't want to be found. He had overheard Flora telling Ethan that he had woken up at night and Lily hadn't been there.

"Lily!" Flora kept calling into the woods. "LI-LY!" Even though they all knew it was no use.

"Flora, you're going to lose your voice," Alex muttered. He looked up at the sky. "The sun's setting. Let's camp here."

"Good idea." Ethan nodded. "I'm starving!"

After setting up camp, Alex and Ethan went into their tent. Flora had her own. The sun was barely down but the three half demigods were too tired to go on any farther. Sighing, Alex closed his eyes.

As Alex drifted to sleep, he could hear the unzipping of Flora's tent.


	65. 64 Lily

**Lily? **It was Iapetus**. Come on. Wake up.**

"Good morning." Lily sat up. It had been a week since the assessment when she had passed out. She didn't really remember what had happened. She just knew that she had blacked out from exhaustion and Iapetus had helped her; of course he had. He had been so helpful.

**I have an assignment for you.**

"Really? What is it?" Lily said, excited. She loved training nowadays. The feeling of hot air in a fight and intense breaths were… amazing. She loved fighting. Battle. Kill. And then kill some more!

**You remember the half demigods you went on the quest with?**

"Yes," Lily curled her lips in disgust. Those demigods. Always in the way. "Those disgusting, rat-like little monsters- they deserve to die!" Ever since she had been here training, Lily had realized that demigods were their enemies. She smiled at the thought of suffocating them with her poison slowly and to see their pain-stricken faces. She had been shocked at first that she could control poison, but she got used to it. She had even improved on controlling it.

**Lily,** Iapetus brought her back from her thoughts. **Your assignment is to capture those half demigods and bring them here for torture.**

"Yes!"Lily jumped in excitement. "Thank you! I'll leave right away." Iapetus nodded.

**I'll bring you to them. **With a flick of his hand, Lily was teleported to a campsite. She looked around. It was nighttime.

Lily breathed in the fresh air. It had been so long since she'd breathed in the night air, so long since looking up at the sky.

She shook her head. She had to focus. Pulling out her sword, she ducked behind a bush.

Lily focused on the tents. She studied each one. The half demigods would be sleeping right now. Breathing deeply, Lily tiptoed towards a tent.

_Do it,_ Lily kept telling herself. _Do it for Iapetus. But it just doesn't feel right...yeah it does, just do it!_

She unzipped one of the tents. She could tell whoever that was inside was awake, because she could hear groaning. Pulling out her sword, she jumped into the tent and slammed the butt of her sword on the head of the demigod. With a sickening clang, the figure became limp into the sleeping bag. Lily dragged the figure out into the moonlight. It was Flora, that pesky coward. Snorting, she went into the other tents.

After a couple of minutes, three limp figures were on the ground in front of Lily. Alex had been a bit hard; he had woken up while she was getting Ethan. He had first yelled in excitement, but after a few minutes he had realized that Lily wasn't going to be doing any nice greeting.

**Good job, **Iapetus appeared. **Let's go back.**

After tying up the unconscious demigods back at "base", Iapetus praised Lily.

**Nice job, Lily. You're improving.** Iapetus stopped. **But there is so much more you can learn...**

"What is it? Teach me!" Lily found herself demanding. She quickly shrank back, afraid that she had gotten Iapetus mad. She wasn't usually like this. "Please?"

**I'm pleased to see you so enthusiastic.**

"I'm just ready to learn more."

**Are you?**

"Yes, of course!"

**Lily, what you have learned so far is only the beginning of power…**

"Well then, teach me more!"

**Are you sure?** Iapetus turned away. **You might not come back.**

"What do you mean?"

**Just say it. Yes or no? Do you take the risk?**

"Yes," Lily replied without hesitating. She was sure Iapetus was just meaning that the training was going to be tough. "Of course."


	66. 65 Lily

**Good. **Iapetus said, making Lily confused.

"What do you mean?"

**Are you ready to learn?**

"Yeah."

**Okay. Second assignment of the day: poison these half demigods.** Iapetus pointed at them who were limp and sweating.

Lily confidently marched towards them and concentrated on bringing the poison up from the ground. It lifted up and Lily let it swirl around her for a while before teasing the half demigods with the wave of poison, who were now awake.

"Don't… do this." Flora pleaded. Lily ignored her. Alex and Ethan were keeping silent. Lily suddenly felt a wave of emotions wash over her. But she had to focus.

"You're a threat to my life," Lily muttered. "I need to stay strong."

"Lily, no." Alex murmured. Lily stiffened. His voice sounded so exhausted and so familiar. She quickly shook the thought away. She brought the poison right up to the demigod's bodies.

"Do it." Lily whispered to herself. Breathing deeply, Lily let the poison swallow up the half- demigods. She instantly felt the satisfaction of hearing shrieking. She looked around at Iapetus. She was pleased to see him nodding.

**Great job,** Iapetus praised. **Let's go. I have someone I want you to meet.**

"Okay." Thrilled that she had been praised by him, she walked into the darkness with Iapetus.


	67. 66 Alex

Alex was still recovering from the poison and shock. It had been a long time since Lily had left with the Titan. She looked at Flora and Ethan. They still seemed to be in pain.

Alex had been surprised and confused by the way Lily was behaving; so much hatred. She had changed, a lot. Maybe the titan had changed her, or not.

Luckily, the poison wasn't the kind that caused too much damage. Just the one that caused intense pain.

His skin still felt like it was on fire, but he had checked earlier to see if it was. His eyes were watering and he was so exhausted he was just limp.

"Flora?" Alex called weakly. "E..Ethan?"

"Here…." Flora replied. Ethan stayed quiet. Of course.

"Are you guys okay?"

"It hurts…." Flora sobbed. "Alex…. Li-Lily is…"

"Let's not talk about that right now," Alex replied. "We have to find a way out."

"But how?" Ethan groaned. "We're never going to get out of here."

Alex blocked out Ethan and kept thinking. He was definitely not helpful right now. The ropes were not tied up that hard, since Lily wasn't that strong… yet. They could break free in time. But that was the easy part; how would they get out of this black space?

Alex found himself drifting into sleep. No. He had to think. Maybe they could somehow find an exit. Maybe they could contact the camp. Black dots started to crowd his vision and Alex felt his head drop limply into sleep, or maybe he just blacked out.


	68. 67 Lily

Iapetus was leading her through the darkness. Lily was surprised that he even knew where they were. Everywhere looked like the same; a neverending black space.

Finally Iapetus stopped. This place had a throne. It was covered it the shadows, and a figure was sitting on it.

_**You've come**_, said the figure. _**Is it her? Is she ready? **_

**Yes. It is her. And she is ready. **Iapetus replied.

Lily wanted to ask a million questions, but she kept her mouth shut. She had a feeling she had too.

_**I am pleased to see her.**_

"Who are you?" Lily finally spat out. She took a step backward as the figure stood up, this _thing_ resonated power.

_**I am Tartarus,**_ the figure stepped into the light. _**I trained your father. **_


	69. 68 Lily

"My dad?" Lily echoed. Him? That coward? He was trained by a guy that looked this powerful?

_**Yes. Percy Jackson, **_Tartarus said the name with gritted teeth. _**Or I used to. Until Hera took him away.**_

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. She looked at Iapetus. He said nothing.

_**Percy always had trouble controlling himself...He kept going back and forth.**_

"Back and forth from what?"

_**From his normal self and his powerful side.**_

"What?"

_**I will not hide anything from you, Lily.**_

"Okay."

_**Poison caused your father to become powerful. **_

"And?"

_**He used to be a great pupil.**_

"Okay…"

_**Hera took him away and erased his memory. He hasn't come back since, **_Tartarus paused and looked at Lily. _**But it turns out I have his daughter, who has the same abilities as him, or more. **_

Sudden pride rushed through her, but also at the back of her head rested a million questions. His father had trained with him? Really? And his memories were taken away? Was that why he was always so stupid and weak?

_**We're going to train you, Lily. You'll be stronger than you ever thought of,**_ Tartarus continued. _**Me and Iapetus. It would have been better with his brother….But he also lost his memory. Now he calls himself Bob. He's dead, though. Said something about saying hello to the stars for him just before he died. What a sad, sad story... he had such potential. **_

"That's stupid. Shame that he lost his memory. He would have been very strong, if he was a brother of Iapetus."

**He was.** Iapetus said.

_**Lily, you're almost ready,**_ Tartarus interrupted. _**When you've finished your training, we'll go out there and kill every demigod. Even the gods. All three of us. **_

"Sounds good," Lily cackled. She let out all her feelings inside and turned it into ambition. Anger. Thirst for battle. "I'm ready to learn. And to kill." There was no room for any other emotions. "This will be fun!"


	70. 69 Ethan

Hours and hours of walking trying to get out. The air was closterfobic with silence. It had been long since they had broken free of the ropes; they were pretty easy to break through.

Ethan wanted to run and hide from the crazy girl that he thought was his friend who was now capable of taking over the world. But he couldn't. He had to be there for Flora… and Alex, but especially Flora.

She had taken this Lily thing hard and was convinced it was her fault. She often said, "If I hadn't…". He wasn't going to go into the countless remarks that Flora had made, but he wanted her to be happy.

"Hey, Ethan?" Alex called. "We should take a break now. I don't know about you, but I'm beat!"

"Okay, I'm just going to look around for a little bit." Ethan responded, as he turned to trudged away.

Ethan walked for a while, and lost sense of direction. Everywhere looked the same. He started to panic. He knew he was lost.

He kept walking, trying to swallow down his panic. Then amongst the panic, he heard a voice.

_Ethan,_ It was Lily's voice. _What brings you here?_

Ethan quickly looked around him. He didn't see anyone, but he could hear voices coming nearer. Was he going crazy?

_**Lily**_, It was a scratchy voice he didn't realize. _**Try your new trick on him.**_

Ethan saw a blur of brown and white as Lily flashed towards him and knocked him down. He was on the ground with Lily on top of him. His heart pounded so loudly that he was sure Lily could hear it. He closed his eyes. _I'm dead. You're dead, Ethan...I don't wanna die! Ethan thought to himself. _

_Ethan…. _He could hear Lily's voice inside his head. _Ethan..._

"No! Stop! Get off!"

_Ethan._

"Get off me!"

Lily drew closer. Ethan was sure he was dead. Lily was going to kill him. When he opened his eyes, Lily's nose was almost brushing his. He looked at Lily's eyes. They were filled with hatred...but something else. What was it?

A sudden shiver ran through his body. He couldn't look away from her eyes. It was like something was holding his head so he couldn't look away.

_Join us, Ethan.. Help us destroy the gods.._

"NO!"

Ethan felt dizzy and saw the world spin. He felt his head fall limp to the side but his eyes didn't close. He felt the weight of Lily lift off as he closed his eyes.

_Wake up, Ethan...wake up...help us...join us._

"NO! I Will never join you. The gods will kill you! You are nothing compared to them!" Ethan muttered with all the strength left inside him.

_Ethan, you shouldn't have said that...now I will have to... punish you… you held so much potential… so much._

"Ahh!" The pain burned inside of him as soon as the poison hit him. This time it burned on the inside and it wouldn't leave him. The last thing he heard was Lily's voice.

Y_ou should have joined us... _


	71. 70 Flora

Ethan hadn't been back for a long time. Flora was starting to get worried. Was he lost?

"Let's go find Ethan." Flora said to Alex.

"That was just what I was going to say." Alex replied. They stood up and walked in the direction that Ethan had disappeared to.

After walking for a while, they heard Lily's voice.

"Hello," her face was covered with an hatred, but she was smiling. "Have you come to find your friend?" Lily's smile widened.

"Where's Ethan, Lily?" Flora demanded, and tried to look as fierce as possible, but she was really terrified of her. She could barely keep her hands from shaking.

Lily snapped her fingers. A figure that was behind her walked up to Lily and stood beside her. Flora gasped. It was Ethan, pale and eyes held emptiness. He was stiff, and when he walked each step looked like it was his last.

"Here he is."

"Ethan!" Flora ran up to Ethan, sobbing. She cupped his head with her hands. "What happened to you? What did she do? Oh gods, don't leave me!" Her hands were truly now shaking.

Ethan didn't answer; he just moved his eyes frantically. He seemed like he was trying to say something with his eyes. He turned away.

"What did you do to him?!" Flora yelled as she turned to face Lily. "You- you little-!"

"Flora. Stop. It's not worth it." Alex said quietly.

"He's right. It's not. Well, we haven't seen each other for a while; let me show you a little project I have been working on. Ethan," Lily called. "Should I show our friends how loyal you are to me?" Without getting an answer from Ethan she said," Let's see. I'll give you a task. Hmm… Oh, I know! Attack them."

Panic flashed in Ethan's eyes but they soon turned back to the painlessness so fast it seemed like it never happened. Flora stiffened and quickly backed up. Ethan pulled out a bow and arrow. Flora tried to move away as Ethan loaded the arrow onto the bow and pulled the string. Without a second thought.

"Etha-" Flora called out, but she couldn't finish the sentence. A flash of red dashed in front of her. The arrow made a sickening sound as it made contact but, Flora felt no pain. The figure in front of her stiffened and fell to the ground. An arrow was located in the middle of his chest. _No_, Flora thought. _Alex...why?_


	72. 71 Flora

Flora fell onto her knees and shook the figure. It couldn't be…. he couldn't die. Flora kept shaking Alex. She held her ear against his chest. She could hear a faint _Thu- thump. Thu thump. Thu thump. _ Somehow he was still alive.

"Ethan, now let's just end this; finish the other one off." Lily said, laughing in joy.

"This is better than any movie I've ever watched!"

Flora looked at Ethan. His body was loading another arrow, but his eyes were filled with terror. She knew something was wrong with him; this wasn't Ethan.

Sudden anger rose inside her. Why did Lily have to turn so mean? No, this was beyond mean. This was cruel. This was evil.

Flora jumped sideways just in time as Ethan shot an arrow. Relief seemed to fill his eyes. But that didn't stop her. Yelling in fury, Flora jumped onto Lily.

"YOU!" Flora screeched as she kept hitting Lily."I HATE YOU! HOW- HOW DARE YOU! FIRST YOU MAKE ETHAN GO CRAZY AND NOW YOU TRY TO KILL ALEX AND THEN ME!"

Lily tried to fight back, but Flora just kept punching. She was too mad. Each fist was filled with fury. She kept punching Lily, even though she knew it would do nothing.

Lily pushed Flora off and she landed on her wrist. Flora yelped and dodged to the side as Lily lunged at her. Flora sidestepped when Lily stood up again and jumped on her again.

"Now, that you had your fun. I will have mine." Lily smiled.


	73. 72 Alex

Alex was on the ground, stiff in pain. He had held on to the thin string of consciousness. He couldn't black out now. He had to help Flora; at least he thought he had to. He thought the screaming was coming from her.

Alex glanced at his chest. Blood was oozing out from where the arrow was. He didn't even bother to pull it out. That would probably be more painful.

He had been shocked when Ethan was flinging an arrow at Flora. He had to block the arrow from getting to her. Alex was actually glad he did it for Flora. If it had been Flora in this position, limp and bloody, Alex would've blamed himself forever.

Then he had an idea. He had heard the stories of some demigods being able to talk to their parents in their minds. Maybe it would work with his parents.

"Hey dad?" No answer. Maybe this was stupid, but what choice did he have? If he stood up, he would probably blackout.

"Dad, I really need your help right now!"

"ALEX!" It was his dad! It had worked! "Where have you been?"

" Dad... we're in trouble. I need to bring help. I think I'm going to die."

"WHAT? Uhh..Uh… Okay...Calm down... I'm coming-."

"Dad?" He was gone. All he could hope was that he dad really was coming. He closed his eyes.

"Alex? ALEX? Wake up before she gets back! Ethan should I slap him?" The voices crowded around in his head. He opened his eyes light poured in. How long had he been unconscious?

"Ethan he's awake!" Flora yelled.


	74. 73 Ethan

Ethan had been so scared that he couldn't control himself, and that he had hurt Alex. He didn't just hurt him; he nearly killed him.

Now, Ethan was in a small sectioned off space, surrounded by black bars. Basically a jail cell, but it was better than being controlled by Lily.

Ethan had finally been able to control himself after Lily had went away, thank the gods!

"Ethan," Lily had said, pointing at the cell. "Get them into that cell; _quickly_ I don't have all day!"

Ethan's mind had screamed as he forced Flora, who was dragging Alex, into the cell. Then he had went in himself. After Lily locked it and walked away, Ethan had finally felt himself.

Flora pulled Alex's arrow out of his chest, trying not to cry that much. The whole time Ethan felt guilty. Suddenly, Alex started groaning.

"Alex?" Flora called. "Wake up! Before she comes back!"

Alex opened his eyes. They squinted as they were adjusting and focusing on something. He sat up.

"Wha-?"

"Are you okay?" Flora asked.

"Where are we?" Alex said, trying to sit up, but flora pushed him back down.

After 5 minutes of being told everything, Alex suddenly froze. He looked like he just remembered something.

"Alex?" Ethan called. "Um…?"

"I just remembered."

"What?"

"My dad," Alex breathed. He stood up, then fell back down from the pain from his injury. Ethan helped him down. "I- my dad's coming. I think. "

"What do you mean?"Flora asked. " How did you get in touch with him?"

"I don't know.."

Ethan turned as he heard footsteps. He was about to scowl, thinking it was Lily. But no, they were people Ethan was so glad to see he almost cried.

"Mom!" Alex yelled.


	75. 74 Flora

She had been so surprised when she had seen them: Hazel, Piper, Calypso and Annabeth. They had come to the rescue.

"Mom?" Flora had called. She held her hand out the bars and held her hand. So warm, so familiar.

"Flora," Hazel said. The one word was full of love. "I'll get you out."

Hazel made swirling motions with her hands. Flora figured she was using magic. The others stepped back and let Hazel bust through with her force.

The iron bar door fell off the cell like a piece of wood losing its balance. The four women dashed inside.

Hazel hugged Flora. Annabeth went up to Ethan and murmured comfort while he trembled. Piper and Calypso ran up to Alex. Piper hugged him hard and Calypso examined his injury.

"Who did this to you?" Annabeth asked, looking at Ethan. "Where's Lily?"

Flora felt her heart skip a beat. She slid away from her mother and faced Annabeth. She had to know; this was her daughter.

"Lily...she did this," Flora trembled. "She captured us, brought us here, and locked us in."

Annabeth stared in disbelief. She had no choice but to believe, since there wouldn't be any other way to find her daughter.

"What? Then where is she?"

"I don't know. Somewhere out there, with some titans."

"I- Lily-How….?"

"I don't think this is the Lily we know. Something's making her crazy like this; something that keeps fueling her anger and hatred," Flora paused. "She can also control poison."

"Poison?" Annabeth cried out. "No. No. Nonononono."

"What's wrong?"

"Percy was also able to control poison," Annabeth sighed. "The ability to do so made him weird; it made him evil. I think that's what's happening with Lily."

"I-"

"I thought she didn't have any powers… I thought she would be able to avoid the harsh world of the Greek gods."

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Ethan interrupted.

"We have to get to the others," Annabeth replied, deep in thought. "The men. Your fathers. They went to explore; I'm pretty sure they'll bump into Lily and the titans."


End file.
